<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>building in curved lines by lavendericecoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052280">building in curved lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee'>lavendericecoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, as well as platonic Rhys &amp; Athena, david au, mentions of Athena/Janey Springs, slight background Fiona/Lilith, surprising amount of platonic Rhys &amp; Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“To be fair, you look terrible. You’re barely standing in one piece and none of your coffees will hold you together for that long,” Lilith paused, seemingly weighing the correct words in her head. “You haven’t really been holding on since… We rescued The Double.”</i><br/> <br/><i>Rhys sighed heavily. Why did she have to be so right about everything. </i><br/> </p><p>Or how Rhys and Timothy adjust to the reality after the Handsome Jack AI.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothy Lawrence/Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>building in curved lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my god, here we go</p><p>first of big HAPPY (late) BDAY TO <a href="https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/"> SPOK</a> 💙💙💙💙💙💙<br/>their bday is on 10th aug but I had to take some additional time to edit and plan this out cause. yeah, this is a long one</p><p>I'll try to explain this AU as best as I can. its name really is David AU and we named it after David from Prometheus. if u know what happened to him in Alien: Covenant, u can guess where this is going. if not you're honestly just missing an inside joke, nothing else fjbndfj<br/>David AU is a kind of a sub AU to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801879">TFTBL AU</a>. the start is exactly the same. during the events of episode 2, Timothy saves Rhys and Vaughn from Vasquez. since he is an ex-Vault Hunter, he agrees to go with them on this mission and is part of the group. when they have to infiltrate Helios, during the VIP Tour, Tim dresses up as Jack as basically an actor for the tour, so he can let them all in. in Jack's Office, instead of uploading himself to Helios, Jack uploads himself to Timothy, as basically getting his old body back seems more fun to him<br/>in our usual "bad ending" as we call it, Rhys stays and fights off Jack!Tim in the exact moment. like in canon, Rhys crashes Helios and fights Jack!Tim in the rubbles, defeating him and bringing Tim back. here, Rhys escapes Helios with everyone, leaving it intact. since Jack is Jack, he immediately announces to everyone that he's back, which leaves Crimson Raiders more than confused. that's why on Pandora, Rhys joins forces with Lilith to defeat Jack and bring back Tim. a year passes, with Jack back from the dead and Rhys working on the plan along with trying to bring Atlas back. he (with Lilith, Athena and the Crimson Raiders) finally faces Jack in Opportunity in effort to take him down. they succeed but in the process, Tim looses all of his memory<br/>and this is where this fic takes place</p><p>I also made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hW8cB7z60howa9hflkiYt?si=SiYE6zFQSeGTPf7oZKz48Q">playlist</a> to get myself into the proper writing mood</p><p>AND <a href="https://twitter.com/Spooky_Rat_11"> Spok</a> has made a wonderful cover for this one, thank u sm for this &lt;333<br/>(Im plugging them twice bc why not)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, Atlas, you there?”</p><p>Rhys’ arms shuddered as he looked upwards to the source of the voice. Currently towering over him was Lilith, the famous siren, The Firehawk. And someone he <em>definitely</em> wasn’t scared of. Not in the slightest. Especially not when she was looking at him with the most annoyed expression she had on deck. Right.</p><p>Lilith tapped the hand over on her hip and with the other, she leaned over on Rhys’ chair. She was awaiting the answer. Rhys just had no idea which one.</p><p>“Ehm, huh?” he shot her an awkward smile, expecting that she would shine some light at the situation.</p><p>“So, you weren’t. Well, I just delivered all the commodities you asked me to, while killing some bandits on the way. On Pandora, that translates to “they’re safe”,” Lilith raised an eyebrow. There was that glow in her yellow eyes that made Rhys shiver, “No big deal, just pay me properly. And listen to me sometimes.”</p><p>Rhys sat upright. This time he carefully listened to each and every one of her words. As she wanted.</p><p>“O-Of course,” he cleared his throat. “Thanks. Lilith. Yes, I, em. Yes, I’ll handle this in the usual time.”</p><p>“You’re sure you’re okay there? You’re all… Phased out,” Lilith gesticulated vaguely at him. He noticed that she bit her bottom lip, probably holding off a smile from her own pun.</p><p>No, of course he wasn’t fine. Why would she ever think so.</p><p>How could he ever be fine when he was trying to resurrect a long dead company from the dead. When his timetable for each and every day was filled in to the last minute. When his sleeping schedule was basically nonexistent right now. When he had to hold together everything and control even the tiniest things.</p><p>It didn’t help that he had his… Own personal things going on in the background as well. Along with pushing his own mental health to the limits for everyone else’s sake. On top of that, in this exact moment, in his smaller office in the Atlas facility, he’s had a siren. Not an ordinary siren (if any siren could be ordinary) either but Lilith herself nagging over him. It only figured that he wouldn’t be presenting his best self.</p><p>Just how to communicate that in the lightest way possible.</p><p>“If I were you, I wouldn’t worry about me,” he said shortly. “Honestly, I just… Have to get my shit together. That’s all.”</p><p>“I just hope that “getting your shit together” won’t take you too long. Unless you want to end up as a carrion for rakks to eat,” Lilith shrugged, as she was ready to head out from the office.</p><p>The sound of her words made Rhys too somber, a little bit too aware.</p><p>“Uh, what? What do you mean by “a carrion”?” Rhys asked, stopping her right before she could leave.</p><p>She turned around on her heel and gave him another one of the knowing looks. Ugh, how many of them will he have to endure this day.</p><p>“To be fair, you look terrible. You’re barely standing in one piece and none of your coffees will hold you together for that long,” Lilith paused, seemingly weighing the correct words in her head. “You haven’t really been holding on since… We rescued The Double.”</p><p>Rhys sighed heavily. Why did she have to be so right about everything.</p><p>The last year of his life wasn’t at all easy for him to survive through. Not only did he have to face a new reality of running a corporation, haunted by its past legacy but also… He was painfully aware of what was going on with The Double. Well, Timothy. With his Timothy, his love, someone who mattered to him more than anything else. Every day living with the knowledge that his body has been taken by Handsome Jack’s AI and that he might’ve not even been there. That maybe he will never come back.</p><p>In a way, that made his life very mechanical. Rhys has taken each chance to get him back to safety. But whilst doing so, he had his own set of Atlas responsibilities. And somehow that made him much more distant to everything around him. He just got the job done, no additional questions asked. Maybe he cried more when he knew he was alone but other than that, Rhys had never been as focused on the work as he was then. Since it was the only thing that kept him going anyway.</p><p>And then they saved him. Rhys knew that he would never forget the look on Timothy’s face afterwards. Confused but relieved more than anything else. With his smile upon seeing Rhys, brightest he’s ever seen. When he still remembered what has happened.</p><p>Afterwards, Timothy passed out, right in his arms. When he woke up he couldn’t remember a single thing. Not even from the past year – he simply couldn’t remember anything from his whole past. Not a single occurrence, not a single person. Not even his own name.</p><p>So now Rhys made sure he’d get all the medical help he needed. He was meeting with him as many times as possible, trying to make sure that he is getting better with each day. And though his wounds started healing perfectly fine, Timothy still couldn’t remember anything that happened before he woke up again. Not to mention… Everything else.</p><p>Maybe this is what broke Rhys so much. That Jack not only took Timothy’s body but also his mind. Left him with next to nothing.</p><p>Realizing that he had phased out once more, Rhys shook his head and responded, “Again, I don’t see a reason why would you care so much about me. I’ll be… Fine, just let me work on what I gotta do.”</p><p>“Atlas, do you even remember what did you want me to deliver today?” Lilith asked, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Uhh…” Rhys eyes turned to a corner of the room, desperately trying to get away from that yellow death glare.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” she answered shortly. But then she sighed, trying to find the right words again. Lilith took several steps closer to his desk and sat by the edge, “I might not know much about the company things and all, but if you want to keep it going, you gotta get back to reality. If you ask me.”</p><p><em>Which I don’t</em>, Rhys’ mind suggested that talkback. Goddamn, how tired he was to just think the most childish responses. But he was getting really sick of talking to Lilith.</p><p>Not to fall into his own trap, he took a deep breath and tried again, “I know best what’s best for all this, Lilith. So I appreciate the concern but I really don’t need the sentiment.”</p><p>Yeah, that’ll do.</p><p>At least, he’d think so if Lilith herself strangely didn’t break the stare that she’s been holding for so long. But when she did look him back in the eyes, there was both coldness and understanding behind them. She sighed heavily and messaged her temples.</p><p>“That’s your funeral. Just don’t crack under all that weight,” she hopped off the desk and once more, walked towards the door.</p><p>Rhys scoffed lightly, just so she wouldn’t hear him. He was about to head back to his own duties and documents (and maybe check these commodities). Yet, seeing just how slowly she moved to the exit made him think too much about her words. The ones he’s hated so much, the one that he’s heard too much during the last few days, weeks, months. Maybe also by the fact that Lilith herself felt like she hasn’t finished with him yet.</p><p>He wanted to ask about something but got interrupted by Lilith’s steel cut words.</p><p>“I’ve lost someone I loved too, you know? And to Handsome Jack too,” Lilith crossed arms right at her chest and turned around to see him again, “If I had a chance to bring him back, I’d try not to blow it. You have this chance now and you’re acting like an irresponsible ass. At least, don’t do this to Tim.”</p><p>His hands shook. His breath got stuck in his chest. And his eyes got stuck in one place, trying to focus on anything, just not Lilith.</p><p>He wanted to shout at her, just scream that she’s wrong and doesn’t know anything. That she has no place in talking about what Timothy needs or doesn’t. Yet what would it do, when Rhys knew exactly that she was <em>right</em>? Thousands of thoughts stormed in his mind. All of them hazed and unclear. All ultimately stopping at Timothy.</p><p>So instead of another talkback, Rhys let his shoulder drop. No need to argue with a siren. And maybe as she’s said, he was too worn out for this.</p><p>“I’ll… Look into these commodities,” Rhys said. His tone was defeated, as if he was trying too hard not to break down, right in front of her.</p><p>“Alright, tell me what you’ll find out.”</p><p>His hands still trembled, rubbing one onto the other’s wrist. A calming method, not always working in the best way.</p><p>“Are you going to meet him now?” he’s asked one last time.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lilith shrugged. “That was the plan.”</p><p>She didn’t move at all, knowingly giving him time to collect himself up. Which he appreciated more than he could ever express.</p><p>“Tell him, I’ll see him later. And that I hope he’s doing fine.”</p><p>Lilith smiled briefly. There was too much sadness behind her smile for Rhys to be lifted up or reassured.</p><p>“Sure. Bye, Atlas.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It was surreal to think how he still could easily control each and every bit of his office. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All Rhys had done was just to tell him “no”. After all these days… Ruling Hyperion seemed like an empty promise. Bottomless pit without a rhyme or reason. He saw a life he had never dreamt of. Saw places, met people he now couldn’t imagine his life without. And learnt a lot about himself. Surprising amount. Rhys looked back and understood that getting back to Hyperion didn’t seem as pink-tinted as before. That no matter what, ending up here would repeat the vicious circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Jack really didn’t like this answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So with just one switch, his desk pulled out some sort of USB stick. Then with an easy push jammed it into the port on Rhys’ temple. Timothy instantly ran towards him and using all of the strength he had, he tried to pull the USB out. Do anything to save him. But it was too forcefully put together, he couldn’t do a thing. Then it pulled out by itself, like it was nothing. Seeing Rhys’ pale face, Timothy tried to force him out of the shackles of the desk. Which thankfully, ended with a success.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rhys! Oh my god, are you okay?” he asked. As if the question wasn’t rhetorical from the beginning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh… Jack…” Rhys propped himself on Timothy’s arm, while pressing his hand to his forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His head pulsed like crazy, migraine creeping hard onto him. After all these days of having Handsome Jack right in his mind, he was free. Just… What for? To release him to the systems?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where the hell-“ Timothy started, yet his voice was cut off by the sound of. Well, his own voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Booming laughter overcame the whole room. The blue shade Rhys knew too well, this time appeared in front of both of their eyes and manifested in the form of the Handsome Jack’s AI. They both looked up, Rhys holding harder onto Timothy, almost huddling together. As their worst nightmare didn’t just come true and all they could do was to hold each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, it’s so good to finally get out of your empty little head! All your thoughts there just, geez kid, get some help,” the AI’s voice blasted in their ears. Yet it wasn’t the end. “But hey. The fun’s just about to start, kiddos.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hologram in front of them almost seemed to grow with each second. What was there even else to do? What did he even have?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You see, the prototype that Nakayama worked on? Check it out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With another switch, Jack’s desk disappeared in the floor. In its place a big cabinet ascended from the ground. It opened with a click and right before their eyes was an exoskeleton. Obviously, in the lovely shade of Hyperion yellow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jack, what is this shit. Quit playing your games,” Rhys asked sharply, his body tensing. He felt the grip Timothy had on him tighten, almost as if to stop him from doing anything stupid. Or plainly, fall onto the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So basically, it was there to create an army of me-s. You grab a corpse, you shove this exoskeleton in and BOOM! All new Jackified soldier ready at your command! And you know what, Rhysie? You were supposed to be the first one,” Jack laughed once more. No no, this couldn’t have been happening. “But eh, times change, people change. Obviously, you’re still gonna end up one but. To heck with it. I think I’d rather be uploaded to someone more handsome.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Rhys could ask anything else, behind both of them another USB port moved up at Jack’s command. In the corner of his eyes, it appeared for a second, just a glance. And then it crammed itself right onto Timothy’s temple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“TIM!!” Rhys shouted, the sound of Jack’s laughter fading. Its place was taken by Timothy’s shattering scream. The feeling of his nails burying into Rhys’ arm almost amplified it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No, this couldn’t be happening, it wasn’t real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without a second thought, his right hand went right into the USB. He tried to pull it out but just as Timothy before him, his trying was effortless. The blood started to slowly drip from his temple. As the tears started appearing in his eyes, Rhys knew he lost control over... Everything. It was over, he couldn’t save him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s failed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tim, Tim, please, that can’t be it,” his voice started cracking underneath its weight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I… I can’t… Oh god, stop, stop this,” Timothy tried to say. There was pure terror behind his eyes, something Rhys never wanted to see in him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys’ eyes shut tightly, his hand kept trying to at least budge the port. And then he stopped. Timothy’s hands changed their grip right onto Rhys’ jawline. Only that prompted him to open his eyes again. So he looked at Tim. His stare softened, his breathing steadied. In this one moment, it was still Timothy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And before, Rhys could say anything else, he closed the distance between them with a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was supposed to be everything he’s wanted. For long days of longing for him, of wanting to take a chance and tell him what he feels this was supposed to be their happiest moment. But he was losing Timothy. With each second. And he couldn’t do anything to help him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the last bits of desperation, Rhys kissed back. It was supposed to be theirs. He was supposed to say what he felt for him, everything he had on his mind for this time. Now, all that he could do was just to lean into the touch, remembering how Timothy’s lips felt on his own. His hands ghosted onto his waist, pulling him even closer. Holding onto the last memories, he could’ve had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only sound between them was their heartbeats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Timothy then pulled back, before it was all too late. With the last bits of his conscious left, he whispered, “Rhys.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right after, he let out another pained scream. Timothy leaned back, capturing his head in his hands. Then it stopped. His quick breath continued to steady on. He stood upwards and shot Rhys a smile. Victorious, sly, full of himself. Unlike any other smile he’s ever given. Despite battling hard before, now he took off the USB with an ease. Dripping with his blood, it descended back to the desk,.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And we’re back to the schedule, baby!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t Timothy’s voice. It was Jack’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no…” step by step, Rhys backed out from his reach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At last the reality struck him down. The man before his eyes straightened himself proudly, flipping his hair and correcting the sleeves of his jacket. He then continued to smile viciously, as if the world belonged to him. Before Rhys’ eyes there was no longer Timothy Lawrence. Only Handsome Jack, fully back from his shallow grave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, frickin’ finally! Could’ve been faster but it seemed that dear Timmy couldn’t hold it in his pants,” he snickered, as if he had just told the greatest joke. The tone of a man who had the world in his palm returned, “But, ey, I was in that head of yours as well and you also can’t keep it to yourself, don’tcha?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You… Monster,” he muttered, tears once more clouding his vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahh, Rhysie, I thought you were more creative than “Ohh, Jack, you monster! You took over my boyfriend’s body!” Yadda yadda, cut that bullshit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without another thought, Rhys sprinted to the trapdoor.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Not a day has passed when he didn’t hear that sound of Timothy’s voice.</p><p>They were both at Jack’s office, searching for that last piece of Gortys update. Timothy has helped him out since, well, he could just dress up as a Handsome Jack actor for the tour and easily let him in. Without him, Rhys had no idea how he could even get there. And after all this, they were supposed to be square.</p><p>They were supposed to never see each other again.</p><p>Just as they found the piece and wanted to claim the victory, Jack revealed his true plan. To take over them and do as he pleases, while getting Hyperion back to himself. At first, he wanted to just take over Rhys since he was in his head anyway. But uploading himself to Timothy’s body seemed way more fun for him.</p><p>Rhys could still hear the sound of Timothy’s voice in his head. Screaming and pleading for this to stop, repeating Rhys’ name.</p><p>He could’ve just looked at the document, found out anything about the commodities he’s asked Lilith to deliver. But he couldn’t focus. His mind went back to this exact moment way too often, at any point. Repeating itself over and over, reminding him of that one single day. In the end, he did focus enough to find out that these were just the gun prototype deliveries, so they could get tested out “in the wild”. But as soon as his mind left wandering off once more, he could’ve sworn he’s heard Timothy’s screams all over again.</p><p>So he stood up from his desk and stretched out. Over his shoulder, he looked at the hour. 6pm. Fair several hours had passed since Lilith left his office. Meaning she definitely wasn’t at Tim’s place anymore. Well then. Good moment to pay him a visit.</p><p>Before going off, Rhys took a single look at himself in the little mirror he kept in the side. He sighed again. The bags underneath his eyes were way too big and too heavy. His face pale and even skinnier than before. His hair ruffled, his eyes tired. He looked exactly how he felt. Exhausted, emaciated, fighting with his own self.</p><p>Now, just to put on that show to make everyone believe he was <em>fine</em>. Especially Timothy.</p><p>Not dwelling too much at how he looked, Rhys walked towards the med bay. He instructed Timothy to be there and not go wander around the facility. Another piece of the puzzle – people haven’t been exactly merciful when it came to his face. And the worst part? Timothy still didn’t understand why. Piecing together the outlook on Handsome Jack’s legacy might have been harder to get in the hindsight. Even if Rhys tried his best to tell him who Jack was and what he’s done, there were way too many gaps to fill in with other monstrosities.</p><p>Besides, Rhys had no idea what he’d do to himself if anything would happen to Tim. Especially in the facility he controlled. And maybe he <em>was</em> keeping him from everyone at this moment. The fear of what could’ve happened was stronger than any rational reasoning.</p><p>The ache in his chest returned. How much different was being stuck at med bay, away from everyone different from the prison Timothy has been in for the past year. What was the difference between the heartless corridors of Helios and the empty, cold room of the medical department. Once more, Rhys realized that becoming just like Handsome Jack was easier than he could have ever expected.</p><p>Every day he woke up with the thought that he’s failed Timothy. That he left him back at Helios, when he just could’ve fought off Jack and got him out. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t ran like a coward.</p><p>Now the only thing Rhys could do was just to support his recovery. And he couldn’t even do this properly.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Rhys looked through the med bay. Knowing how people have reacted to his face, Rhys only let several (way overpaid) doctors near Timothy. He came around to them, one by one, asking how he was holding up. Each answer he’s gotten was worse than the other. Guess he had to see for his own eyes.</p><p>So he went around to his room and spotted Timothy sitting on his bed. His eyes closed, his breath very controlled. Rhys’ brows furrowed in worry. This sight wasn’t anything new – he was trying to calm himself down. Just from what?</p><p>Taking the chance, he knocked lightly on the doorway.</p><p>“Knock knock, any well-behaved patients here?” Rhys asked with a caring voice.</p><p>Timothy turned around and the world fell on Rhys by and by. Only now he understood and believed each one of the doctor’s sentiments. That he didn’t want to eat or take his medication. That whenever he slept he woke up with a thrilling scream. Timothy’s face was pale, making the freckles on his cheeks, neck and arms even more so prominent. His left eye, still not properly healed, wrapped in a bandage all across his face. He was tired, looked almost like a ghost. Barely holding onto the last bits of his own self.</p><p>Seemed like they both looked exactly the same. Not being able to help each other out, getting more and more into their unhealthy habits. Yet still convincing each other nothing bad has happened.</p><p>The moment Timothy saw him, a faint smile appeared on his face. Almost warming up his features, “How old am I, Rhys?”</p><p>“Twelve at least,” he shrugged.</p><p>And Timothy laughed softly at this. Though it was weak, he still managed to soothe Rhys’ mind enough. There still was that sweet and lovable side of him, deep inside. How Rhys longed to help him and get it back.</p><p>Scooting away, he made place for Rhys to sit right beside him on the bed. Rhys followed the suit and settled next to him. In his mind, he made an unfortunate note just how uncomfortable the bed felt. Another thing to correct.</p><p>“I’ve heard Lilith was here,” he started, propping himself on his arm. “Did you two do anything interesting?”</p><p>“We got cocoa and started talking about boys,” Timothy joked once more. Each one of his talkbacks actually relieved Rhys more and more. “But in actuality, we just talked for a moment and that’s about it.”</p><p>“Did she say anything about me?” Rhys insisted, even if he already knew the answer.</p><p>“I’m a well-behaved patient and I won’t tell you which words she used to describe you.”</p><p>Just as he expected.</p><p>“Yeah, seems about fair,” Rhys nodded. In an instant, he gave him a look of worry, “What about the doctors? Did you do all the things they wanted or should I revoke your well-behaved patient status?”</p><p>Timothy pursed his lips. And Rhys could already tell that the second option was closer to the truth.</p><p>“I’m… Trying.”</p><p>That almost happy look left his face, as once more a frown graced his features. Sensing the tension, Rhys brushed his fingers against Tim’s hand. Then he scooted even closer.</p><p>“I know, Tim, I know,” feeling how Timothy let him take his hand, he squeezed it encouragingly. “I’m… Seriously sorry. But you gotta recover, I won’t let you out without it.”</p><p>“And I know that,” Tim added sadly, looking at their hands close together.</p><p>Another one of these aches in his chest. Rhys closed his eyes and furrowed his brows.</p><p>There had to be a way out, he couldn’t just keep him a prisoner. Maybe all these restrictions were causing all of this. Maybe the method to this madness was right before his eyes and he had no idea. Just because he didn’t try it before. With a shudder, he breathed out. Suddenly, that <em>method</em> crossed his mind, almost out of nowhere.</p><p>Ah hell. Another one to the list of most likely, actually definitely bad ideas.</p><p>Rhys looked at Timothy again, this time holding onto the last bits of hope. His fingers brushed delicately onto Tim’s strong hands, in a soothing motion. He had no idea which one of them he wanted to convince more.</p><p>“Listen… Do you wanna go out?” Rhys asked, that awkward smile of his returning. “Technically, I shouldn’t be taking out of here but I’m sure the docs will understand. And getting some fresh Pandoran air might honestly help you out.”</p><p>“Can’t say “no” to the Atlas CEO, huh?” Timothy exhaled with relief. In his eyes, Rhys could see the spark of happiness he hadn’t seen in so long, it warmed his heart, “Are you… Sure, I should go out? After all you’ve told me, I don’t want this to end in a gunfight. You know.”</p><p>No, of course he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>Timothy looked away for a second. Still weighting all the pros and cons of the escapade. But when he looked into Rhys’ eyes, he had to choice but to give in.</p><p>“Then, sure, I’d love to.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Sleeping at the feeble bed at the Crimson Raiders HQ was better than sleeping in the van. But not by a long shot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making his way back to Pandora wasn’t as difficult as Rhys would thought at first. Giving everyone a heads up, they escaped Helios via the spaceship, right back to the planet. That was the easy part. Surviving and continuing on living was definitely the harder task. One Rhys originally had no idea how to manage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had spent first few weeks with Fiona. Not thrilled initially, she figured that the faster she helps him, the faster he will move out from her and Sasha’s van. And she wasn’t exactly alone in this, as Athena helped them both after some time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So the plan has been forged – Rhys had to go to Sanctuary to find some additional aid. Starting to think of his next steps both with Atlas and with… Everything Hyperion, he couldn’t have done this alone. That’s why he drove back to the refuge of Pandora right with Athena. As they all had to learn how to work alongside Lilith and all of the other Crimson Raiders who were just as surprised that Handsome Jack was back. So they had to not only think of a strategy together but also help each other in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing this time they were all fighting for the same cause was probably the most concrete reason, why Lilith let them in so easily. An ex-Hyperion and an ex-vault hunter, both at Jack’s hire. Suddenly, they seemed too similar to each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Begrudgingly, Lilith let him have a place at Sanctuary. Fiona didn’t want to step into the place, saying that she has a home already. Maybe there was some motif there but Rhys didn’t want to ask. And Athena said that she will only come there time by time, knowing she already has home by her fiancée Janey. Lucky, Rhys thought to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s how he was left alone, in the estranged refuge, where everyone hated his guts. Which was only a little less overwhelming than his usual time on Pandora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the Pandoran sun was setting down, Rhys sat on his bed, unable to sleep or even to rest properly. He looked carefully at the plans he’s made during the day, thinking of ways to improve it. When all of a sudden his ECHOcommunicator ringed, signaling the incoming call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picked it up and all at once, the whole outside world went quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rhys? Rhys, are you here? Can you- Can you hear me?” a too familiar voice resounded, as he answered the call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tim…?” Rhys asked, feeling almost as if his heart stopped at this exact moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rhys! Thank goodness you’ve picked, I-I don’t know what’s happening and-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tim, are you okay? Where are you?” he stood up, starting to frantically walk around his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know and I don’t know where Jack is, just. Rhys, can you hear me?” he kept asking, his voice weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, y-yes, Tim, sweetheart, I’m here and-and. Oh my god, hold on there, okay? I promise, I will rescue you from this megalomaniac,” his words stopped making sense but to hell with it. If Tim was there listening, he’d have to reassure him somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so glad, baby, I knew I could count on you. One more thing, it’s important cause I’m- I-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t believe you fell for it!” the voice announced with an uncomfortable laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys stopped in the place. He took a deep breath and looked over to his communicator. Of course. Of course, he wasn’t back. It was all just a trick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jack, what do you want,” Rhys said coldly, demanding any kind of explanation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Haha, nothing, really! Just wanted to make sure my good old pal will get a message from his precious little boyfriend, that’s all,” Jack kept blabbering through his ECHO making Rhys sick to his stomach. “”Oh, Timmy! Oh, Rhysie!” I would say you two are adorable but no, you-you’re both pretty gross.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, I’m not here to listen to your stupid games, so just spit it out, will ya,” he muttered through his teeth, ready to end this call in this exact moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if he couldn’t see him, Rhys swore he knew that Jack was rolling his eyes, “Suure, don’t be so impatient, princess. Cause ‘ey, I just wanted to talk to you, you know? Like CEO to CEO.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another beat of silence. Rhys had to play it safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, so you-“</em>
</p><p><em>“It was hard </em>not<em> to notice my shiny Atlas ownership papers missing,” Jack concluded. “Stealing isn’t nice, Rhysie. Your Pandoran friends might have some bad impact on you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Rhys’ patience has started to run low. If he had any to begin with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s ironic, cause I’m pretty sure you’ve stolen them in the first place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, at least I stole from some mindless nobody, not from Handsome freakin’ Jack,” and maybe Jack grew impatient too. “So listen to me, if you do any kind of false move towards me, you will get my hands on your neck in the least sexy way possible. And if you’re gonna go far enough, you can enjoy being strangled to death with the sound of your dear Timmy’s voice. Or maybe you want me to kill him first, huh? I can erase him completely, one by one, so you will hear his screams for the rest of your pathetic short da-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys hung up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand shook, as he still held onto the ECHOcommunicator. Taking just a single glance towards the machine, Rhys hurled it full force at the nearest wall. He then let out the most pathetic and helpless groan he could’ve ever mustered. Sitting down back at his bed, he took his head into his palms, trying to calm down both his heart and the rapid headache he just got.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was absolutely fantastic to be reminded of the reality he’s gotten himself into. With the man he loved more than anything in the six galaxies under what was basically a possession by a goddamn fascist animated back to life. If he had stayed on Helios for just a little longer, he might have saved him. It didn’t had to end like this. Everything that ensued was only of Rhys’ choice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears started prickling his eyes, as he shut them tightly. Pathetic coward, he deserved to hear so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But instead, he’s heard a knock on the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now is really not the time!” Rhys shouted, trying to restrain his voice from cracking underneath him completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person didn’t seem to care, as they opened the door anyways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” he simply heard and in an instant, Athena entered his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well. True, it would be very stupid of him to hold back Athena.</em>
</p><p><em>Still, out of every possible person who could’ve visited him by this hour, there couldn’t have been a worse option than Athena. Even if they were on the team and spent lots of time together, Rhys failed to recollect any moment these two were any </em>close<em>. She didn’t particularly like his Bunkers and Badasses game, she was much more focused on training Fiona and Sasha to even notice him. The only moment he’s remembered was when Jack stopped him telling Athena about his AI by making him slap himself on the face several times. Rhys was sure he didn’t make a good impression back then.</em></p><p>
  <em>But she was there. Silent and deadly, as always. She had to have some business, otherwise why would she even be there. Rhys sat idly, waiting for any of her cues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wanted to check up on you, see if you’ve decided on anything,” she cut exactly to the point. Classic Athena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To which Rhys sighed heavily, “I am still trying to make some plans. It’s just not as easy as it seems.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re saying this to an ex-professional assassin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did she have to outsmart him at any given moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right. Well, the answer is no, I haven’t made any new plans yet,” Rhys said shortly and took a quick look around at his papers. “I’m gonna talk to Lilith about it soon enough. If I decide on anything, then you’re gonna be the first to hear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m holding onto that,” Athena crossed her arms right on her chest. Suddenly, instead of dread and restraint in her eyes, a flash of worry was seen. Something Rhys didn’t exactly expect from her. “Is… What’s happening to Timothy? Do you have any news?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys bit his bottom lip a little too strongly. He wondered if she actually noticed the red hue of his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No and I don’t know. Again, I’ll just,” he swallowed roughly, trying not to show any kind of weakness around her. “I’ll tell you what I know when I get contact.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Athena nodded. Her body language loosened, almost with a defeat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay… I’m just… Worried about him. That’s all,” her voice wasn’t ready for this kind of confession, as Rhys could hear it ready to fall apart in a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t answer. He wasn’t sure how to take in all of… This. In general, he wasn’t the best at taking in vulnerability but when it was Athena? The famous gladiator? It seemed even more staggering to take in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So Rhys scooted away and made a place for her to sit down beside him. A moment to think it through and she did exactly that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He…” she started but once more, breathed out heavier. Then she gathered herself up again. “He’s my best friend. Besides Janey, he’s the closest to me. And I don’t say things like this lightly.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… Know you don’t,” Rhys looked at her, not knowing how to response. “I’ll do what I can.”</em>
</p><p><em>“You </em>have to<em> get him back. He doesn’t deserve any of this crap and I will fight for him,” Athena’s words were sharp and to the point. Yet, there was another moment of hesitation, right there. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Athena, I’m trying. It’s just not that easy when I’m sure that everyone on this goddamn planet is ready to kill Handsome Jack again and I’m the only one who can stop them,” Rhys’ hands shook again, making sure that he won’t break down in front of her. “I’m not exactly a one man army.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then try to talk to the Raiders. Rhys, you have to get yourself out there and do something already. Timothy doesn’t really have all the time in the world,” Athena’s words also became harsher, right on her edge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what would you do, if it was Janey?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys basically growled at her, losing every last bit of his patience. And then there was silence. The one that left them both with ringing in their ears. Athena’s eyes getting bigger in surprise, her shoulders tensed. She didn’t look angry. Only defeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right in this moment, Rhys had realized what he’s just said. Oh, shit, was there even a way to get out of this. All panicked, he started:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she silenced him with just one gesture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. No, I understand. And I’d do anything I could to save her,” she said, this time a lot less distant, a lot more sober. Before another sentence, she pursed her lips and decided to let it out completely. “He loves you, you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breath got stuck in Rhys’ throat, as he felt his heartbeat race faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am stating this as a fact,” for a moment, it’d seem that Athena let her guards up once more. But then her tone softened, “He told me. Trust me, I’ve never seen him as starry-eyed as when he looked at you. So, do this for him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys held onto her words, repeating them over and over in his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He… I love him too,” just this confession seemed to lift at least some weight from his wearied shoulders. “And I’ll do anything to bring him back. I just hope Lilith will be alright with not killing Handsome Jack’s body again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When it comes to Tim? Always.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They sat next to each other in silence once more, taking in what had happened. All the words, all of their goals and wants. How ultimately they both just wanted one thing and were determined to work towards it. Maybe they really weren’t as different as they could think. Or maybe it was the way they both loved Timothy in their own ways.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while, Athena stood upwards and muttered, “I have to get going. I don’t like staying in Sanctuary for too long.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, of course,” Rhys answered and in an instant, added. “Take care of Janey, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me, she’s the one taking care of me,” Athena smiled, just at the thought of her. “So take care of Timothy as well.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Bribing the doctors could’ve been easier.</p><p>Not that Rhys hasn’t prepared himself mentally that it <em>won’t</em> be easy. Yet, the amount of convincing, smiles that definitely haven’t only proved how tired he was and the acknowledgement of how dangerous this could end, was… Staggering, to say the least. Once in a while, he interlocked stares with Timothy. All this time, he stood beside him, only giving polite smiles and nodding at every warning. Knowing that all of his days went exactly like this, Rhys was even more assured that he should get him out of there. And he should do it as fast as possible.</p><p>After the hundredth time of Rhys reassuring them, that he understands that if Timothy comes back as a slagged ragdoll he is entirely to blame, they were ready to take off. Well, <em>finally</em>.</p><p>Timothy took an uneasy step out of the med bay. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t left that place before. More so, that in a sense the scale and the corridors still intimidated him. How he didn’t understand what was going there and why the hell the next person might go out for him with a pistol. Almost as an answer to his nervous stare, Rhys’ brushed his hand right against his arm. Slow and steady strokes, in a calming motion. So Timothy smiled at him and continued. If he was faking the confidence, Rhys hadn’t noticed.</p><p>With all the consideration he needed, Rhys suggested that they both would head to the top of the Atlas facility. No one could accuse him that it <em>wasn’t</em> outside. It was just a space where he still could easily control things if they ever ended up too outside of his reach, while giving Timothy freedom he needed.</p><p>The shameful reminder of how similar it all sounds to Jack was left unnoticed by Rhys. Again.</p><p>Stopping by Rhys’ apartment on the very top, they took with themselves several guns, just in case. You were never too cautious on Pandora. And you probably never had enough guns with yourself too.</p><p>So now they looked into the sky, shyly turning dark blue. How the days passed on Pandora, Rhys had no idea. Each day seemed to be an endless grind, doing the same but amplified. At least that’s how he felt on this shithole of the planet. Maybe it was about time he added his own home planet to the list of things he had missed so badly.</p><p>If he wasn’t looking right into the stars, he took troubled glances onto Timothy’s side. He was currently at the other corner of the roof, looking one time into the sky and the other, into the infinite wastelands of Pandora. Seemingly not knowing where to stop, what to choose.</p><p>It was probably the first time in forever, when Rhys took that very good look at Timothy as a whole. Which was almost… Strange. He was supposed to still be the same Tim, he’s met a year and a half ago. He had his eyes, the same blue scar and freckles spread all across his beautiful face. Hell, he was still so… Well-built. Yes, that was definitely the best word of choice, Rhys convinced himself with a pink tint on his cheeks.</p><p>All this time, Rhys scolded himself at the briefest of thoughts that Timothy might have been even the smallest bits similar to Handsome Jack. And he kept scolding others for doing so. Now just looking at Tim, he was reassured that he’s right. But he was also reassured of many other peculiarities of him.</p><p>Of his paler skin, skinnier face. Of his hair cut short, just like Jack preferred, without any saying from him. Of his anxious stare, constant moving and especially twiddling with his fingers. The guy in front of him was Timothy Lawrence. But… Was it really the same Timothy Lawrence he knew and fell in love with.</p><p>There was no answer to this. At least not now. He was supposed to let Timothy enjoy a moment outside, away from all the meds and doctor’s avoidant stares. Rhys leaned back and let out a heavy sigh, trying to at least for a hot second forget the torments of the usual day. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the sniper gun lying next to Timothy. So Rhys chuckled softly to himself. Ah, memories.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Timothy immediately caught the change.</p><p>“Ohhh. You knowww,” Rhys started, trying to match up the playfulness, just to amuse Tim. “You’ve always carried some old sniper with yourself. You saved my ass with that thing more times than I can count.”</p><p>Timothy smiled. Not in a happy or relieved way. Instead, there was this sadness behind it, almost choking on his own thoughts.</p><p>“Then, what happened to it?” he asked, carefully.</p><p>That was a… Surprisingly good question. Rhys thought about it for a while, searching his mind for an answer. But he didn’t find any.</p><p>“I… Couldn’t find it. Some old Hyperion model, I couldn’t even find the exact one you used from any arms dealers,” Rhys explained. He did go to one of the Pandoran arms dealers, both in search of Timothy’s guns and old Atlas designs. To say that he was an asshole who disrespected his fashion choices was a complete understatement, “That’s why, I prototyped this one. I just figured when you’re back, you might wanna go back to your most trusted weapon.”</p><p>This was met with another hard to catch on expression from Tim. A puzzled one, dissecting each and every bit of his sentences. Putting them together and making sense of it, on his own, still lost in the process.</p><p>“Hey, Rhys…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“How long have I been half blind?” Timothy turned to face him, that weird spark in his eyes returning.</p><p>Rhys blinked several times and shrugged slightly.</p><p>“As long as we knew each other. Even longer, actually, counting your time as a doppelganger.”</p><p>It didn’t seem as an answer satisfying enough for Timothy. He pursed his lips and continued, “And I’ve been using a sniper? All this time? A half blind guy?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just as confused as you at first,” Rhys laughed, trying to cover up his awkwardness. “But you’d told me you’ve always used it and that it was with you from the Vault Hunter days. Actually, it’s when you still had full sight.”</p><p>“Hmm… That’s… Understandable.”</p><p>Although Timothy nodded, there was still a lot of discomfort. Both behind his words and within his actions. He looked back, high up into the stars. His sight seemed to lock with Elpis, almost trying to remind himself of anything that has happened there. Latch onto any kind of anchor from his past life.</p><p>“I’m guessing that I lost my eye right after I found the Vault, huh?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but not exactly how you think it could have gone,” Rhys looked away, still too unsure to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>His tone was faint, almost ready to crack. But he anticipated an answer, no matter how hard it could’ve been.</p><p>Maybe Rhys purposefully hadn’t told him the whole story yet. Cause he exactly remembered the look on his face, when they both sat at the top of the van, driving through Pandora and sharing their stories. He remembered the sadness behind his eyes, ashamed of his past, haunting his present. How his suffering was just a product of some man-child’s tantrum and arrogance. How he now had to live with it till the rest of his days.</p><p>Besides, the involvement of one of his newfound friends in this story, wasn’t the most flattering one. To say the least. It still amazed Rhys how quickly Lilith was ready to look past all her experience and see Timothy as his own person. It was a good change of pace considering everyone but still, it puzzled him to no end.</p><p>Still, it’d be unfair to hide it all from Timothy. He wasn’t a child, he deserved to know this. He deserved to know himself.</p><p>“After you all found the Vault, Jack has discovered that the Vault consisted of some sort of symbol with… Unlimited knowledge. That’s how you described it, anyway. Buuut to punish this asshole for good, Lilith has come down and sucker punched the symbol right onto his face. He was left with a scar and covered it with that hideous mask.”</p><p>“Wait, do you mean…” Timothy stopped the story.</p><p>“Yeah. <em>That</em> Lilith,” admitted Rhys. Oh, the next part definitely wasn’t the prettier one, “All said and done, Jack has completely lost his mind there. As far as to just, strangling the previous Hyperion CEO. And then, since you two were supposed to be identical, he “gifted” you with the exact same scar that he had,” he then sighed heavily, a little shakier than before. “You’ve told me it took months to heal properly.”</p><p>To which, Timothy has shut himself up completely. He swallowed roughly, collecting every single storming thought. Not that it was even possible for him – it was just that he really had no other option than to try.</p><p>Rhys’ eyes became just a little bit misted at the memory of Timothy back then, telling him the whole story. A moment of vulnerability. A moment completely for both of them, knowing how much their pasts and presents have been screwed over because of this  monster. Timothy had told him this away from everyone else, cause he knew Rhys would be the only one to understand. And in fact, he was right.</p><p>He just had no idea that one day, he himself also wouldn’t understand it.</p><p>“I feel like I really don’t wanna learn more about that Jack guy,” Timothy pressed his lips together. He was still turned exactly to face him, yet he couldn’t hold onto their mutual stare anymore. How unlike of him. “Guess I can’t really have anything against others trying to shoot me on sight, like it’s Jack season.”</p><p>There was that bitter sound to his voice. Before, only reserved to talking about Handsome Jack himself.</p><p>“That’s not an excuse,” Rhys remarked, crossing his arms. Sharply, a little too abrupt, “I’m telling them all the time but people don’t learn so easily. Especially on Pandora.”</p><p>“Well… I almost can’t blame them.”</p><p>Suddenly the spaciousness of the Atlas facility roof seemed much less freeing. The silence between each of their sentences was thick to the point of feeling suffocating. Rhys counted seconds between his breaths, calming himself down. How much every single person around him had to enforce on Timothy, it was beyond him.</p><p>“Tim… It’s not your fault,” was the best thing Rhys could say to him now.</p><p>“Everyone else thinks so,” he admitted. Only now, Rhys had noticed how strongly he’s been holding his own arm, to the point he’d suspected it had to hurt, “Everyone thinks they know better who I am. But… I have no fucking idea who I am anymore.”</p><p>Timothy lowered his head, his lips shaking with each word he said.</p><p>“A-And everyone else just wants to tell me that, as if I can’t figure it out myself. Maybe they all just want me to play some role for them, no matter what I say.”</p><p>At this point Rhys remained quiet, frozen in place. Yet just this one sentence made him need to speak up, need to get an answer, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Standing up, Timothy leaned over the corner of the balcony. Every sentence of his was heavy, proceeded with silence and too many thoughts at once. He pushed his fingers through his short hair. And then he struck him with one simple question.</p><p>“Rhys… For the love of god, tell me. Why do you even spend so much time with me anyway?”</p><p>His eyes were pleading, his shoulders slumped at the question. Almost as if just this one thing has worn him off completely. And Rhys could only stare in disbelief. With one swift motion, he stood up and approached him again. Maybe a little awkwardly, he stopped right by him and took one of his hands into his own.</p><p>“I’ve told you. We spent so much time together before and we were close, very close,” he whispered, his thumb stroking Timothy’s hand. “You were important to me and I can’t let you down like this.”</p><p>In all of the things Rhys had already told Timothy, he always explained to him how he was so… Close to him. That they both found each other and understood each other in the process. Yet, there really was always something he omitted. Something he himself went back to, every time he’s seen him.</p><p>He fell in love with Timothy. It was all just that simple. Rhys has told him stories of how they talked endless hours at the top of the van but he never mentioned the fact that whenever he looked at him so softly, Rhys’ heart skipped a beat. He hasn’t told him how pink his cheeks have become when he gave him that flower back at the Atlas biodome. And he certainly hadn’t mentioned the kiss they shared before AI Jack took over him.</p><p>Cause it would be just… Unfair. To force him to the feeling, while he’s so surprised by the reality. While he still doesn’t even understand what he’s been through and who he is. Who he had to play. It pained Rhys’ heart, of course, but his recovery was so much more important.</p><p>But maybe Rhys’ actions weren’t exactly clear.</p><p>“All of these things you’ve told me and everything about Jack, I… I took the job as a doppelganger for this asshole, right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Rhys nodded, unclear where he went with this.</p><p>“And then he took over me as an AI, so I lived through the last year basically as him?”</p><p>“Well… Yes.”</p><p>Timothy closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Rhys had no idea if his questions were like the ones he’s heard the doctors giving him as tasks to remember himself, or there was something else. Yet, just the look at him, so close to the edge – it broke Rhys more than anything in this world.</p><p>“Then this motherfucker took who I am two times already. I have nothing to come back to, Rhys. I don’t know if there’s anything I could be.”</p><p>There really was something about him in this moment. Against the endless Pandoran skies, with every last bit of him, begging for an answer. Any kind of an answer.</p><p>“Tim, no, nono, there’s still so much you have, trust me,” Rhys’ words became anxious, forcing his hopefulness to work this one last time. “I’ve… Met you before. I know who you were and what you can be, you can’t just lose hope. Please, Tim.”</p><p>He felt a tug right at his hand. This time Timothy was still holding it.</p><p>“Rhys, I’m not the same as before. I don’t know if I’ll ever be. Do you really want me for me or do you want me to be that one guy you’ve met two years ago?”</p><p>The look in his eyes was intense. As if just this one answer was everything he needed to go on. But all that Rhys could do in response, was to simply bite his bottom lip and avoid his stare.</p><p>And maybe that was Timothy’s last straw.</p><p>“Like everyone else.”</p><p>With one sharper tug, he let go of Rhys’ hand. Then he tensed his posture and looked behind himself. Just to take the sniper right into his hands and let it hang on his shoulder. Before taking the stairs, in a brief moment Timothy hesitated. He looked back at Rhys, desperate for any kind of reassurance. But when he didn’t find any, he took the steps downstairs, away from this place.</p><p>Rhys didn’t even manage to stop him. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t say a thing. His eyes started filling with tears. He hasn’t learnt anything for that last year. He was still a coward who preferred to run away from every single problem. Rhys swallowed roughly and looked into the Pandoran wastelands. Cold, merciless, not only ready but just eager to hunt down Handsome Jack doppelganger and torture his corpse.</p><p>He took the other gun in his hands, and ran downstairs.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The whole world fell on him. Figuratively and literally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When it was all said and done, Rhys had in fact liberated so many people he’s known. Not only the citizens of Opportunity but also employees back there on Helios. It was almost unbelievable to think so. Even if Jack didn’t arrive alone and had some army to defend him. There still was a sense that with his fall, so many had been freed. All thanks to Rhys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a catch to all of this. Knowing that the army also had constructed planned attacks, destroying a good chunk of Opportunity. And the moonshots carelessly thrown all across Pandora. So many lives he destroyed, letting Jack do whatever the hell he wanted to stop him at </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe a very small piece of Rhys was relieved that Opportunity was destroyed. A city he once looked as a utopia, place where he could settle in. Now it only filled him with a combination of dread and disgust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But how could it even matter. He couldn’t evacuate everyone from Opportunity. There still were people who just couldn’t get out in time. He couldn’t even think of the moonshots. They were all there to witness the tantrum of a unrestrained tyrant at the edge of his powers. Only for Rhys to take him and many others down in the process. He didn’t deserve to be called a hero. He should’ve never been called so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he did manage to save one person. A person who meant the world to him. Who in all actuality became his world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the last bits of effort, he pushed his stun baton right against his eye. Controlled electric nova blasting once or twice, just to feel more effective. And in a way it was. If it only wasn’t for the fact that he was stabbing his beloved Timothy right in his eye to free him from a goddamn Handsome Jack AI overcoming his body. Like a cheap horror movie exorcism.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As careful as possible, Rhys struck him down with one last nova. Yes, he wanted to kill Handsome Jack once and for all. But doing so without damaging anything in Tim’s body was of a higher risk. Risk, he had to take, no matter how much it terrified him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then another one of the overwhelming screams in his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Rhys kept whispering, hoping that it will all end well. Just in the slightest of chances.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in one moment, Timothy’s body spasmed and dropped heavily. Right into Rhys’ arms. Almost looking like he took his last breath and all what was left to stay in his grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“TIM!!” he shouted breathlessly, clutching to him, as if he was the only one who existed at this moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t hear Lilith’s battle cry at the fighting engineers or Athena’s Aspis shield deflecting last bits of Hyperion bullets. It all didn’t matter. Everything that mattered was right within the reach of his embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys dropped heavily onto his knees, letting down a muffled whimper. At this point, all he could really do was to bite his tongue and let himself work. He laid Timothy so he could rest his head against his shoulder. His body weak and defenseless did everything Rhys fixed it to do. In an instant, Rhys took one of the med hypos he stored especially for this occasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So firstly, with an ease he removed the mask, Timothy hated so much. He looked back at his face, his scar prominent, his freckles a little faded, his chin shaved. Every bit of him so close to Timothy he remembered, yet still somewhat distant. And then he pushed the needle right at his arm, letting the substance flow and work its magic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please work, please work, Tim, c’mon, you can do this,” he pleaded, feeling so exhausted he was ready to pass out at any moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys forehead pressed against his, waiting patiently for any kind of response. Counting seconds between, begging in his mind that it has to work, Timothy had to be back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he’s heard a cough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rhys… Why are you crying,” Timothy let out another cough and prompted himself up in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tim!!! Tim, oh my god, y-you’re back,” and just as Tim noticed, tears started streaming down his cheeks, his face turning redder. Cause of more than one thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ughh. That was a. Long time, huh?” every word of his was said with resentment, catching both onto reality and every possible thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Only several months, no big deal,” he smiled brightly. He wanted to laugh, just laugh with happiness and hold him closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe for you but it was me who had to listen to Jackhole’s bitching for like a year,” Timothy laughed as well. There was just… So much relief behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, all this time you were aware of what he was doing?” when Timothy faintly nodded, he continued. “Like a month of him was enough for me, I. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me, I have so much to tell you,” Timothy leaned into Rhys’ touch, resting his head. “Fucking asshole.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Rhys held him. Carefully, not to cause him any more pain than he’s already been through, all this year. But to hell with this. He was now in his arms, safe and sound. Rhys flipped his fringe right from his eyes and cupped his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was… So much to say to him. So much he wanted to say, what he’s been thinking of all these months. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Timothy Lawrence…” he whispered his name protectively. So many people tried stealing it away from him. Yet, he still prevailed. “My Tim, my sweetheart. You’re finally safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I take your word for it, Rhys…” that faint but soft smile couldn’t leave his features. In an instant though, something flashed in his eyes. “Wait. What did you just call me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To which Rhys’ eyes also widened, “Oooh. Y’knowww.” He started, looking away instinctively. But he couldn’t. He had to face the reality he’s longed for all this time, “How much do you remember before you... You know, before he took over.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though Tim’s face was pale, he could’ve sworn there was that pinkish hue to his features at that exact moment, “I, ehm. I remember preeetty much everything. Took us long enough, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The corners of Rhys’ mouth went up and up. If whatever happened at Jack’s office was his worst nightmare coming true, this has been everything he’s ever wished for. So all he could do was just to breathe out, cherish the moment and hold his beloved Tim tighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Way too long.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys muttered, before bending and pressing his lips on top of Timothy’s. Shyly at first, still unsure of everything that could ensue. But then Tim kissed back, in a slightly delicate way but with all the feeling he had. It was just how Rhys remembered all this time ago. Tim’s lips soft and sweet, his whole presence warm and the right bits of overwhelming. This time without the anxiety of the AI threatening them. Now, it was just them and the sounds of their heartbeats in unison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once more, Rhys pressed his forehead against Tim’s, still holding onto their mutual breath of before, “I should’ve kissed you at the top of the van.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tim’s laughter ringed in his ears. Oh, how he’s missed this wonderful sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another sound ran right before them. That was the sound of Athena’s Aspis taking down last batch of enemies right behind them. She ran away to them both, stopping and taking one step backwards. The look on her face both of disbelief and absolute happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Timothy,” she greeted him shortly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep, that’s me. Great to see you, ‘Thena.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she smiled at him, so relieved to see her best friend be back from almost literal death. It was short-lived, as she turned away, never letting her guards down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not safe out there, we have to get you out. I don’t know what these Hyperions can do to you,” Athena explained shortly and bluntly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since there was no arguing with her, Rhys stood up and helped Timothy follow his suit. Immediately, Athena propped him up from the other side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks… Thanks for helping me out,” Timothy whispered. His eyes seemed much more tired, as he was just too ready to collapse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just never do this again, right?” Athena scolded him playfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise I won’t let an evil AI take over me. Rhys wouldn’t let that happen, anyway.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys received Athena’s paralyzing stare. The reminder of their talk back at the Crimson Raiders HQ was more than prominent. And oh, god these two were the most terrifying package deal. But wasn’t Timothy just worth it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O-Of course,” Rhys muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Holding you onto that, Rhys. Or you know what happens,” Athena answered, much to Timothy’s amusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obviously, Rhys has seen so, yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where the hell is-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Athena’s words were cut off by the siren ascending from the sky, right in front of them. Her fiery wings burned brighter than anything else around and her tattoos shined just as much. Almost as if to complement them. Lilith looked damn tired after the fight but still standing up proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“’Sup,” she said shortly. “You got The Double, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmmhmm, and he has a name,” Timothy gestured in a vague salute to Lilith.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right. Well, if you’ve never been teleported before, I suggest you’d strap in,” Lilith’s nonchalant way of speaking must have been something Rhys had to get used to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the sound of these words, he turned to Timothy and held him even tighter. A purple afterglow appeared before their eyes, as Rhys could swore he felt every single atom in his body. Lilith’s suggestion of “strapping in” was appropriate from the start but damn. Talk about a time-and-space-bending trip. Next thing to note – never piss off a siren. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Rhys opened his eyes he knew, all four of them were back at his Atlas facility.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys felt the grip onto him soften, in a weird way. He looked back to Timothy. They had to get him to the doctor as fast as they could, no other way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Holding on?” he asked, looking for even a short-term reassurance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, he just saw Timothy barely keeping his eyes open, all pale on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmmf. Rhys…” Timothy whispered one last time, on the bridge of his consciousness. He then fell completely, Rhys catching him shortly. Then, he pressed his ear onto Tim’s chest, listening to his faint heartbeat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There might have been a poetic song, perfect for this. But Rhys simply forgot.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Every time Rhys thought that he’s discovered everything he’s hated on Pandora, this damn planet had to prove him wrong.</p><p>Running through the cold deserts at night might have not been the absolute worst. Coldness was something very common on Rhys’ home planet. Hell, there the ice was simply everywhere. But there was just something so hostile when it came to Pandora. The low temperature, paired up with the wastelands and bandit camps everywhere. No wonder, Rhys sneaked past everything in fear of being stabbed or run over by a bandit technical.</p><p>Not to mention every single creature that lived on Pandora wasn’t exactly akin to Rhys’ likings. Especially not rakks, flying above him. Desperate for him to drop dead, so they could eat his corpse.</p><p>Rhys really hoped Lilith’s warning wouldn’t become literal.</p><p>Beside the constant fear of his life, Rhys couldn’t help but to come back to his conversation with Timothy. Storming thoughts, trying to find blame and settle on one side. Was Timothy at blame for acting irresponsible and going off without a warning, just to prove a point? Or was it Rhys’ fault, since he did enforce the idea onto Timothy in the first place?</p><p>It would’ve been so easy to just put the blame on Timothy and call it a day. That after all this time of him wanting Tim to get better and recover, he chose to dismiss it. But… Maybe that was the point in the end. That Rhys pushed this idea too much and wanted to make it <em>his</em> own way. Not the way Timothy wanted. As hard it was to admit it, maybe he was that demanding asshole all this time. Wanting him to just follow his ideals and not to explore who he was.</p><p>The more Rhys thought of so, the more he realized that… There was no reason to start pointing fingers here. They were both adult men, controlling their lives. Even in the flimsiest of ways. Goddammit, finding just one person at fault would’ve been infinite times easier, Rhys scoffed in his mind.</p><p>Even if there still was a bit of him who wanted to blame Timothy, he couldn’t let him go like this. He never did, not for a second. He had to fight for him, as he always wanted to.</p><p>So he went forward, looking carefully at each nook and cranny, to find the tiniest clue to where he went. Which was harder than he initially thought. It’s not like Rhys could walk up to a random Pandoran citizen and ask “hey, have you seen a guy who looks exactly like Handsome Jack but he’s sad, holds a sniper and wears a cardigan?”. Since he tried and it ended with him being laughed on. And threatened. Right.</p><p>Another factor to why Rhys might not have not had the best luck was that his weapon of choice (besides the stun baton, of course) just happened to be a rocket launcher. Which definitely wasn’t too hard for him to carry around and didn’t slow him down at any rate.</p><p>Maybe Rhys’ choices made on the spot weren’t always the best ones. Go figure.</p><p>As another wave of exhaustion hit him harder, he fell to his knees, trying to hold onto his breath. Wheezing terribly, he held onto his chest and slowly started rising his head upwards. And then he saw him. Sitting by the rock, seemingly hiding from the entire world, clutching hard onto his sniper rifle. Taking in the night, silently looking at the Helios-less Elpis high up in the sky.</p><p>“Tim,” Rhys managed to murmur. He was close to believing he hadn’t heard him, yet then his stance changed. The overwhelming silence might have been much easier to cut through than he anticipated.</p><p>Turning around, he looked right back at him. It was enough for Rhys to properly get up and walk up to him. With each step getting closer, he’s noticed the expression on Timothy’s face. Distant and distressed, ready to just give up on everything around.</p><p>“You found me,” said Tim in return.</p><p>“Of course, I did. I always do,” Rhys sat down next to him, still unsure how to handle the situation. “Why did you run off here?”</p><p>Another heavy sigh from Timothy, “Had to clear my mind. And you didn’t stop me.”</p><p>That was… True, Rhys had to admit. But he still had no idea why he even let him go. He could’ve stopped him, talked things out there. Instead, he left him wandering. Why was that the case when it would’ve been so much easier to keep him at the facility. All it took was several words.</p><p>To all this, Rhys tried finding the best reasoning, “I couldn’t. I guess I just had to give you the space, I knew you needed.”</p><p>Timothy hummed, pressing his back against the rock. And Rhys followed his suit.</p><p>There was once more silence between them. Maybe a little less suffocating than the one at the top of Atlas facility. But it was still there, settling for a place, draining their energy. Too many things to choose from, to address first.</p><p>And this time it seemed that Rhys had to go first.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Rhys broke it first. Timothy looked at him, waiting for an explanation, “You were right, just… There was so much I demanded from you, I didn’t let you be, well, just you. I know this whole sucks, that Pandora is a shithole and recovery takes too much time but. I dunno, I just really hoped I could help you out there. But I didn’t.”</p><p>Something has changed in Timothy’s eyes. Firstly defensive, now the spark in them came back. Maybe still trying to make sense of what he’s just heard of.</p><p>“Listen…”</p><p>“No no, you don’t have to cookie cutter me, I know I messed shit up,” Rhys continued. His heart felt heavier than before, “I should’ve just shut up and let you figure stuff out. Be there when you need me. Not to push any bullshit agenda on you.”</p><p><em>Like everyone else</em>, he’s heard Timothy’s voice echo in his head. Like all the bandits who saw him as a Handsome Jack figure and were ready to blow his brains out. Like Handsome Jack himself who thought of him as a brainless copy, a toy. He refrained everyone from doing this so hard, he forgot about himself in the process. And Timothy deserved infinite better than this.</p><p>“You’re the CEO. And yet you still find time to just, look after me,” Timothy added softly.</p><p>“I… I guess I do. Just cause you deserve it a-and you should get this help. This place sucks life out of everyone. And I think you just deserve a breather, finally, after all this. Cause no matter what happens, you’re still Timothy Lawrence. You don’t need to follow anyone’s footsteps, you’re your own person. And I want you the way you will be, Tim.”</p><p>And another silence between them. This time not the overwhelming one or the choking one. It was a silence of Timothy looking stunned at Rhys. As if even if he didn’t remember it, he’s never heard anyone saying so about him. Along with knowing that this is the smallest thing, Timothy needed to hear, all this time.</p><p>They scooted closer together, as Rhys reached out to Tim’s hand. Stroking it gently, holding it in his. He leaned in just a little further, looking at him once more. Into his wonderful eyes, the scar spread all across his face and the astonished expression. Timothy Lawrence it was, in every way possible.</p><p>“Rhys…” he finally whispered, yet was caught off by the least common sound on Pandora. Sound of a gun being fired.</p><p>Instinctively, Rhys held onto Timothy, catching his arm and pulling him to himself. He jolted himself upwards, trying to see who the hell has been causing all this. Which was probably a very dumb idea, just showing yourself to the group of bandits. As they immediately spotted him and started shouting between each other, pointing towards Rhys. So he sat down back at his place, in an instant. They really couldn’t have not been reminded that they were on Pandora for one blissful second, huh.</p><p>“Crap,” Rhys muttered between his teeth.</p><p>“Wellll. It kinda figures,” Timothy laughed awkwardly. “I mean, Atlas CEO and a doppelganger. I have no idea what kind of bounty they can have on us.”</p><p>“Yeah, Tim that was just… Real reassuring.”</p><p>“Stating the obvious,” he put his hands up defensively. “And now the obvious is that we should get the hell out of here.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>So they took their weapons and sprinted forward. Another choir of bandit shouts followed through, as they ran further and further. Obviously, Timothy was right with the bounty. But that wasn’t exactly something Rhys wanted to think about at any given moment of his life. Especially now.</p><p>The thing was also that Rhys absolutely <em>hated</em> running. Being much less agile, especially with the rocket launcher held close to him. It came not to his surprise that Timothy outran him easily and tried his hardest to find his way back to the Atlas facility and find the most needed refuge. Which would’ve been easier if it wasn’t oh so far away from them.</p><p>Another gunshot was heard, as they both looked behind each other and saw a group of bandits. Running even faster, ready to catch both of them and probably, snap their necks without breaking a sweat. And since it was Pandora, they had guns. Shitty vendor guns that one arms dealer Marcus sold but. Well, they were real guns not still a little feeble concepts and prototypes that were supposed to bring Atlas back from the dead. That is, if Atlas wouldn’t fall in a second, struck down by not even that much of an accurate weapon.</p><p>Unfortunately, this eventually seemed much more possible than before. Of course.</p><p>And as Rhys felt his legs being lighter with each second, he tripped over one of the rocks on his way. Making him fall not-so-gracefully onto the ground, with a whimper. Too focused on the escape, Timothy realized so, a moment too late. He looked behind himself and stopped running.</p><p>“Rhys!!” Tim shouted back, as he saw him trying to gather himself up from the ground.</p><p>Timothy looked around himself frantically and hopped in one place, unsure what to do next. Well, he really had no other choice. He’s spotted a rock formation next on his right and sprinted towards it. In the corner of his tired eyes, Rhys noticed Timothy climbing up, trying to find the perfect sniping spot. And as he did, he pulled up his rifle and started delivering shots.</p><p>What followed was a chain of quick paced events. The sound of sniper rifle’s shot, bandit falling onto the ground and Rhys trying to gather himself up. Holy <em>shit</em>.</p><p>It all happened so quickly, Rhys couldn’t even comprehend so. But as soon as he was back on his feet, he raced to Timothy. Every step of Rhys’ was accompanied by his shots. Some more precise than others but still, trying his best to buy Rhys some more time. Once more, Rhys turned around and pulled the trigger of his launcher. A large explosion went away with just this one action. When his eyes settled on the distance, he saw other bandits basically fly away from the spot.</p><p>Damn. Maybe his prototypes were better than he gave them credit for.</p><p>That seemed to buy him even more time, as he finally reached the formation Timothy was on. Tim exchanged his arm forward, helping Rhys climb higher up with him. And then they tried to catch their breaths, sulking away behind the rocks, still listening to screams of the bandits.</p><p>“Fuck,” Rhys muttered to himself. “What do we do now.”</p><p>Even if it was a question, it still sounded more like Rhys’ desperate plea. Not that there would’ve been a bigger difference between the two. Especially not now.</p><p>“We could shoot some more of them. Would give us more time, I dunno,” Tim tried to catch at least one idea floating around.</p><p>“But wouldn’t that give us less time? They would just run towards us and knife us on this rock.”</p><p>“Rhys, they can’t knife us if they’re dead. Or unconscious, whatever.”</p><p>“I guesss,” Rhys admitted. It really was their best chance, wasn’t it. “Okay, then let’s go.”</p><p>But then another bullet sound came to the stage. With the smell of burnt flesh.</p><p>Timothy and Rhys looked against each other, puzzled expressions immediately present on their faces. Then they ascended, peeking just enough to see someone next to another pile of rocks. Someone they both knew, yet the last person they’d expect.</p><p>“Fiona??” Rhys asked in disbelief. “What the hell is <em>she</em> doing here?”</p><p>It’s been some time since he’s seen Fiona. She was there for him during the Atlas times, just still holding onto the Pandoran con artist lifestyle of hers. After he’s escaped Helios, Fiona begrudgingly helped him around Pandora. Knowing even after weeks of being there, he still considered himself a rookie. So he was still very much so thankful for Fiona showing him around and aim to correct places. Maybe not for all of the comments she’s made around him but thankful, nonetheless. Since she knew how Sanctuary operated, even if she didn’t exactly go there. Way too much honest folk, as she’s said.</p><p>Another thing was that Fiona was much more… Approachable to say so. As in Rhys felt as it was much more appropriate for him to ask her instead of Athena. She was much closer to Timothy, yes, but she still filled him with fear. Even with the talks they’d shared in the fleeting moments at Sanctuary. Not to mention the fact that Rhys did bring back the company loathed and she herself focused on more important things. Like first her wedding and then the honeymoon with Janey. It was best he didn’t cross her path for now and bugged Fiona instead.</p><p>And now she just… Appeared out of nowhere. Behind their eyes, shooting an incendiary pistol right to the bandits. If she had anything to do with this group (and <em>especially</em> this group following him and Tim), Rhys was already boiling.</p><p>“I don’t know but you know what, let’s not take this for granted,” Timothy put his hand on his shoulders.</p><p>“Yeahh, you have a point. Still. Let’s go.”</p><p>To which Timothy nodded.</p><p>This time they both jumped off the rock formation, right onto the ground. They saw Fiona leaving her position and ran right towards the bandits. Looking at all of this from afar, they could easily just assume that Fiona lost her mind. But, no, not exactly. She struck another bandit with one easy kick and took the rifle of the other, to push it right against his chin. How could Rhys ever forget that she was a much more skilled melee fighter.</p><p>With that settled, she didn’t look back, just rushed towards both of them. Rhys also had no idea how she was that much of a fast runner, as she caught up with them almost immediately. Adjusting the hat on her head with her free hand, she asked breathlessly:</p><p>“What the hell are you two doing here?”</p><p>“I <em>just</em> said that,” Rhys rolled his eyes. “Oh, you know, chilling in a murderous desert with some bandits trying to kill us. Typical evening on Pandora.”</p><p>“Sounds like a perfect date,” Fiona remarked. And Rhys <em>really</em> hoped that Timothy wouldn’t hear this one as he gave her one of his pouts.</p><p>“Well, alright but let me just say, what are you doing here, Fiona?” Timothy asked, as Rhys looked like he’s gonna either cascade into the ground or drag Tim with him.</p><p>“Long story. Better get away from these bandits first,”</p><p>“Sure, great idea, but how exactly are we planning to-“</p><p>Rhys wanted to continue so with more of his whining but then he took one too many steps forward. Right onto the wall. Smashing his face against the cold rock before him and then falling onto the ground. It might’ve hurt like a motherfucker but honestly, at this point it was nothing for him.</p><p>“Rhys, are you uhh, okay?” Timothy looked at him in despair.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Just checking.”</p><p>“Guys… We might have some more problems,” Fiona remarked quickly.</p><p>Oh, right. And now they were cornered.</p><p>As the bandits rounded them up from every possible side, all three of them had no defense, no nothing. Just them and their guns. And maybe wits but who really counted on those. Well, at least their initial death from bandits won’t be <em>that</em> painful.</p><p>Timothy exchanged his hand and once more, helped Rhys get up. In return he gave him a soft smile, probably too soft for this occasion. But damn, just being around Timothy did all kinds of things to him.</p><p>Knowing he can’t just continue with his sugared stare, Rhys clung harshly onto his rocket launcher, “Okay… Guess, we have no choice other than to strike and possibly, not die.”</p><p>Firing his shot, Rhys once more saw bandits hit by an explosion. Timothy and Fiona exchanged a look and nodded to each other. Fiona ran away to the right side, striking bandits with her reflexes and quickly grabbing the guns they had to fire shot after shot. And Timothy shifted to the left side, holding his rifle tightly. It wasn’t exactly the greatest spot for sniping but damn, it had to make do for the moment.</p><p>So they all rushed forward, trying to fight and succeed. Proving their point, helping each other in the process. The bandits might have outnumbered them but hell, maybe it was still worth its chance. Shot after shot, seeing the controlled explosions, Rhys really wanted to believe in this.</p><p>In the midst of the encounter, everything was possible, anything could happen. Too wrapped up in his own the point of view and keeping up with his own launcher, Rhys advanced without giving it another thought. But in just a second, upon hearing Tim’s voice, he froze right in place.</p><p>“Rhys, watch out-!!”</p><p>Was all he’s said. And even before Rhys could fully turn around, in the corner of his eye, he could’ve seen that bandit already on the ground. Tim’s bullet was much faster. He’s saved him.</p><p>And then he’s heard Timothy’s scream. The same one he’s heard so long ago, the one that haunted him in every weak moment of his life.</p><p>“Tim!!” he shouted. The worst kind of déjà vu crept onto his mind, as he immediately ran to him.</p><p>Spotting the bandit before him, Rhys maneuvered with his robot hand, taking away the gun from the bandit’s hand. Too scared to fire his launcher with Timothy so close on the ground, he took the weak pistol and tried to deliver the better shot. Firing several bullets seemed to work as he wanted. Rhys blinked several times, adjusting his eyesight to the bandit, now laying on the ground, without any drips of life visible. He then dropped down, right next to Timothy.</p><p>“A-Are you…” he started, checking his wounds.</p><p>“Mm, nothing too bad,” Timothy reassured, taking Rhys’ hand to his own. “It was just slag.”</p><p>“Guess then, it’s entirely my fault?” Rhys asked, even if still stressed out, seeing Timothy’s smile almost soothed him from everything that’s been happening around.</p><p>“Pfft, you’re acting like doctors would even find out.”</p><p>Timothy grasped onto Rhys’ arm, holding him a little closer, a little tighter. He rested his head against his shoulder. Too fatigued to stand up, too weak to even get help. Even if Rhys wanted to help him out. Maybe that was the end, all falling into its pieces.</p><p>But maybe not.</p><p>As the bright flare appeared before their eyes and spread its wings and blinded everyone around. And there she was. The siren, the legendary Firehawk and person who Rhys was most likely a little too scared of. Lilith herself.</p><p>With her swift movements, she phasewalked from one bandit to another striking them down, like a domino set. She wielded one of her SMGs but let’s be real – she could’ve dealt with things just with her own bare hands. Still, as Rhys held Timothy close, they both observed her precise shots and clear-cut punches. Talk about seeing a siren in action.</p><p>Lilith was just about to deliver the last punch on the bandit before her, as he dropped dead on the floor. Confused at first, Lilith looked around but right in front of her eyes Fiona has appeared. Holding her own incendiary pistol, almost to complement the flame of Lilith’s… Well, everything.</p><p>In return, Lilith could just smile.</p><p>“’Sup,” she shot at Fiona and then turned around to face both Tim and Rhys, “Wow, you two are dumber than I thought.”</p><p>“Are we,” Rhys raised an eyebrow at her. One more to the list of bad ideas.</p><p>“Hi, Lilith! Just in time, as always,” Timothy greeted her cheerfully.</p><p>Fiona then stepped closer and brushed the bangs right out of her eyes, “I don’t think we know each other. Name’s Fiona.”</p><p>She said seemingly innocently and exchanged her arm forward. The only instinct of Lilith’s was to look at her from up to down with that stare, every bandit on the planet feared.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we don’t know each other. That chick who wanted to pickpocket me and my friends at Hollow Point totally wasn’t you.”</p><p>Fiona didn’t even flinch, “No, you got us confused.”</p><p>And Lilith scoffed, took her hand in hers and shook it, “Then, it’s Lilith. I have to say you did pretty well back there. Didn’t know pickpockets could hold a gun like this.”</p><p>“You think it’s my first time? Please, you aren’t the only one around here who had hunted a vault,” Fiona boasted herself up.</p><p>Lilith’s eyes lit up, “Damn then.”</p><p>Looking from one to another (while still holding tightly to Timothy), Rhys couldn’t help but to have thousands of thoughts forming in his head. Right, it really might have been the best to ask the most basic one first.</p><p>“Okay, can someone explain to me like. Why are you both here and what were you doing exactly?”</p><p>Once more, the two exchanged looks.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me, I should go first,” Fiona started with confidence. “I was just about to wrap up my day and maybe couldn’t fight an opportunity to take some money for myself, when I’ve heard some bandits screaming. They were all almost migrating to some place and then I’ve heard something along the lines of “bleuughh, Atlas CEO, raghhh, Handsome Jack doppelganger”. So I connected the two easy dots, stopped by Sasha to get a better weapon from her collection and saved your asses. No need to thank me.”</p><p>The look Fiona had was so full of herself, Rhys couldn’t find himself to dismiss it. Sure, he hated it, completely and absolutely but there was something just so… Familiar about it. Nostalgic, even. Her flimsy and easy to tell lies. Now that just took him back, it was hard to get mad at her.</p><p>“What about you, Lilith?” Timothy looked at his friend expectantly.</p><p>“I was at Hollow Point, enjoying the evening with Brick and Mordecai, when suddenly we all saw that we were being pickpocketed,” Lilith shrugged, almost side-eyeing Fiona in the process. “So I followed the thief and saw my two favorite idiots in peril. So I saved you. You’re welcome.”</p><p>Rhys pouted again. Was there something more embarrassing than being struck down by two way more powerful people than him in one go. Especially since both of them were supposed to be his friends. Figured.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, thanks for the explanation. And for saving our asses. Many thanks,” he concluded easily.</p><p>“What about you two? I think we also deserve an explanation,” Fiona asked, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>Timothy and Rhys exchanged the mutual stare, not even noticing that they were both still very obviously clutching onto each other. Oh. Of course. Just how to communicate that they started arguing about the nature of demanding things from people you love and seeing them as someone they weren’t. And then storming off to clear thoughts and reconcile. In the lightest way possible.</p><p>From the looks on his face, Rhys could’ve sworn that he knew Tim would simply tell them the truth. So, just as he was about to speak up, Rhys took the lead.</p><p>“Ooh, we both needed some clear air. How long can you stay in the closed weapon facility, huh?” Rhys laughed awkwardly, hoping they’d buy it. “And hey, Lilith, didn’t you just tell me to take care of myself more. So I did. Taking walks is, in fact, a form of self-care and that’s why I took Tim with me. He could also get some benefits, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know if it had many <em>benefits</em>,” Lilith commented. “You both look like shit.”</p><p>“Now that’s just the side effect of being attacked by bandits. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off in several days,” Rhys struck her down with another talkback. Dumb response for a dumb remark.</p><p>Knowing the late hour and all of them being exhausted after the fight, neither Fiona nor Lilith wanted to argue back. Not to mention that they <em>did</em> look terrible and most likely needed some bandages. Lilith walked around to both of them and helped Rhys lift Timothy back from the ground. Multiple shot wounds, which included slag wounds but nothing too bad. At least there was that.</p><p>“Okay guys, do you want me to teleport you back to the facility? Might be faster and safer than letting two wounded dudes walk around the desert and get into more trouble.”</p><p>“No-“ Rhys started.</p><p>“Yes, we’d love that,” Timothy smiled brightly. Shit, how much power he’s had on everyone.</p><p>“Then take care everyone. Fortunately, I know my way around. I promise I won’t get into any trouble,” Fiona smiled and turned around, ready to take her road.</p><p>“Sure. And maybe if you’re not pickpocketing, you might want to stop by Sanctuary and talk to Crimson Raiders. We’re always in need of more badasses,” Lilith jerked her head suggestively. “Especially the pretty ones.”</p><p>Maybe either Fiona or Rhys wanted to say something about this (especially Rhys, seeing how quickly Fiona’s cheeks turned bright red). But before anything could ensue, the purple frenzy appeared before their eyes. And they were safely back at Atlas facility.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Blue flowers. A little cliché but they worked out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been very much so a busy day. Or actually, it’s been two busy weeks since he and the Crimson Raiders have defeated Handsome Jack for sure. Many questions appeared and different kinds of people stormed to his office. To learn more about the fall of Helios and what it meant to Pandora. Maybe it wasn’t even limited to Pandora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys took it all on himself to make sure everything work as perfectly as it could. Well, he took the more technical stuff when it came to the manufacturers and who he was. After all, it was the first time when people have truly heard about him. About what he was doing for Atlas. Besides, trying to help old Hyperion employees to come back on their feet and consider working for him at Atlas. That also worked out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And for more “battle” stuff, Rhys simply redirected everyone interested to Lilith. Since she was the commander of the Crimson Raiders and perhaps, took on many more battles than he did. Reluctant at first, Lilith took the “clientele”, rolling her eyes just the right amount. Yet after all, Rhys sensed that she was in fact happy to find new set of people, ready to fight for her cause.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These past two weeks have also been filled with Rhys’ constant visits to the med bay of the Atlas facility. In each fleeting free moment, he wandered off there, asked the same sets of questions to the doctors and then found his way to where Timothy was laying. Though the doctors reassured him, Timothy’s coma wasn’t anything dangerous, he still feared for his life more than anything else. Each time around, Rhys looked carefully at his face, trying to find any signs of him waking up. His pale face with a carefully bandaged eye, still in the moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It honestly tugged his heart to see Timothy again. After all this long time of fearing that he will never be back, that Jack will take over his body and mind forever – he was almost there. Even if patience wasn’t one of Rhys’ virtues, he still gathered himself to wait. Spending long hours at med bay, sometimes even falling asleep at the chair in the room. Just to be beside his beloved Timothy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This sort of made Rhys work like a clockwork. It was either his office and Atlas duties, or med bay and looking over Timothy. The routine came back to him, this time a little more bearable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And this time as well, Rhys’ day went about as it always did. He talked to several of the clients, trying to advertise himself in the best way. Then Lilith came in and started talking about new deals between Crimson Raiders and now only in plans Crimson Lance. Atlas’ future seemed brighter with each passing moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ready to wrap his day up, he received a call over the intercom. Without a second thought, he answered it, curious to who might have called him at the end of his working hours. And when he had heard who it was and what they wanted, it seemed like the reality around him had stopped. For this one minute, for this moment. Nothing else mattered more than this one call and what they had to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The breath got stuck in Rhys’ throat and the only way he could answer was by verbal agreement and reassuring that he understands. Then the call ended. Rhys stared at the intercom in disbelief. And he laughed. He laughed earnestly, the biggest grins forming onto his features. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He whispered a short ‘thank you’ and quickly, went out of his office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be so much easier to just go to the med bay immediately, but Rhys wasn’t the person to take the easiest ways around. So he sprinted out and went to the nearest place that sold at least decent quality flowers and picked the blue ones. Then he ran back to the facility, straight to the med bay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A grin couldn’t leave his face, as he walked past the corridors. Once or twice, Rhys looked at the flowers in his hands. Maybe not exactly the same as the ones in Atlas biodome but still, they were beautiful. The blue tone of them reminded Rhys of Timothy’s right eye, so gorgeous in its shade. And also possibly his scar, the one he’s learnt to appreciate so much, knowing how much Tim made it his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So many things to say to Timothy, where could he even start. But Rhys didn’t care. The most important thing was that he was back. And safe. And right where he was supposed to be. It was all finally coming back together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Rhys approached the med bay, one of the doctors interrupted his way. Rhys shot them a very much so dissatisfied and impatient look, hearing that there was some additional news he had to learn of, before visiting Timothy. Breathing out, he agreed. If it was that important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctor took him to the side and started talking. With each of their words, Rhys’ expression dropped. He whispered a simple disagreement, before fully going off at the doctor. That it had to be a mistake, that it wasn’t happening. But each time he glanced back at the doctor, it seemed that they were telling the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another heavy breath from Rhys. He nodded in defeat and proceeded to Timothy’s room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With just one step, it all seemed too real. Timothy was there. Looking carefully at the medical equipment next to him, examining all the details. He looked just as Rhys remembered, from the long days of sitting beside his bed. Still a little too pale and too exhausted. But back to the reality, back from all the hellish experiences he had to endure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a moment, Timothy turned to face him. The shy and drained smile making Rhys’ heart tremble in his chest.</em>
</p><p><em>“Hi?” Tim started, his tone tentative. “God, I’m sorry, I’ve been asking this all day but… What’s your name? I’m sorry to ask, it’s probably stupid but I don’t remember </em>shit<em>. A-And apparently, I am Timothy Lawrence? Do you remember me?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Rhys bit his bottom lip. Timothy Lawrence, the ex-Vault Hunter, the survivor, the man he loved was right in front of him. Not being able to remember any moment of his own life. Trying to learn everything anew. The tears started forming in the corners of his eyes, but he just couldn’t show his weakness. Especially not to Timothy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Yeah, I do,” he admitted. “The name’s Rhys. Rhys Strongfork, actually. We were, uhm. We were friends.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just this one word seemed to soothe Timothy’s worries, even if a little. He gave him another warm smile, brightening up his wearied features, “Then it’s nice to meet you again, Rhys.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Hold still. I really don’t want to explain it to the doctors.”</p><p>“Suuure.”</p><p>After one more of Lilith’s nagging and comments, they made their way back safely to Rhys’ penthouse. Obviously, when he had escaped Helios, Rhys had to find a new place to live. He crashed in Sanctuary for some time but it almost instantly became clear to him that he wasn’t exactly… Welcome. Even if he wasn’t a Hyperion anymore, the stares and comments all around him have been more than unpleasant. Not to mention everyone’s reactions to Handsome Jack being back. Maybe for guys like him, Sanctuary wasn’t as idyllic as the name suggested.</p><p>That’s why he started the building process of the new Atlas facility fairly quickly. Or rather redesigning the already existing ones. To fit everything he needed in one place. When it was all said and done, the place of his dreams had emerged. Well, maybe not his dreams yet. But Rhys was getting there.</p><p>The space also included a penthouse of his. Spacious apartment at the top, suitable for any and all of young CEO’s needs. In his mind, Rhys wished he’d share it with Timothy as soon as possible. Though, it ended up as a much longer process than he anticipated.</p><p>Still, they were both together at the penthouse now. Rhys immediately had decided to tend to Timothy’s wounds after the encounter. Upon further inspection he noticed that maybe, <em>just maybe</em> he had overestimated the scale of his injuries back at the desert wastelands. But at this point and after what he’s seen Timothy suffer, maybe no one should also hold a little overreaction against him.</p><p>Hence realizing that just several bandages and hydrogen peroxide would do the trick, Rhys was the happiest he could’ve been.</p><p>And so he did it carefully, cleaning up the wounds and talking Timothy through it. In the process and after some scolding, he sat as still as he could. Rhys glanced back at the cardigan he bought him specifically, noting that it didn’t even get too dirty. At least that.</p><p>“Okay, I think you’re settled,” Rhys admitted, wrapping one last bandage onto Tim’s hands.</p><p>“Thank you… For everything, actually, I ehm. Thanks, Rhys,” Timothy said, a bit of shame behind his words.</p><p>“No problem,” he said as he tried standing up and putting the first aid kit back to one of the drawers.</p><p>Yet he was stopped by the tug at his hand. He turned around and was immediately met with Timothy’s soft stare.</p><p>“C’mon. I know yours are way… Well, less, but c’mon. Let me help you.”</p><p>Oh, there was no point in arguing, when Tim’s almost puppy eyes drilled right through him. Obedient, Rhys sat down back again and let him do the same.</p><p>Silence between them. Once more. Just what to make of it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>This time, Timothy was the one to break it. Rhys looked at him, curiously and carefully. Maybe trying to read from his expression what was going on, what was he thinking of. But Rhys was never particularly good at reading people. To say, excluding his ECHOeye.</p><p>“I was… An asshole, you know. I let all these stupid thoughts get to me when… You always say I’m stronger than this,” he continued. “But I keep on slipping back to the ideas, a-and. I’m sorry, Rhys. I took you for granted while literally no one else has dedicated more time to me than you.”</p><p>“Listen, it doesn’t matter if you’re “stronger than this”. I know how he can get to you and I can’t blame you for breaking for a second. It’s fine, Tim, it’s fine,” he cooed against him, trying desperately to get back to their mutual stare. Yet, Timothy still couldn’t look him in the eye.</p><p>Timothy sighed heavily, “You deserve something so much better than this.”</p><p>Although he didn’t say it clearly, Rhys knew what was all of this about. That “this” wasn’t just an abstract concept, but a living breathing person. Right in front of him.</p><p>As Tim cleaned the cut right on his cheek, he took his hand tightly in his own. Finally making him look back into Rhys’ eyes, with a stare full of sorrow.</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Rhys whispered. His heart felt heavy at each word. “It takes time. I haven’t even healed up properly yet. And you deserve this time more than anyone else.”</p><p>And he felt Timothy’s soft touch. His hand moving right from his cheek to now cup its underside and stroke it delicately. Rhys’ fingers filling the gaps of his own, leaning more and more into the touch. Just to capture this moment, let it last a little longer.</p><p>“You’re way too forgiving,” Timothy admitted, his voice the right amount of rasp.</p><p>“I’m just glad that. You’re with me. That’s all.”</p><p>And there was this spark in Tim’s eyes again. He looked just as if he was about to say something, anything but realizing the situation, Timothy backed off. He finished the bandaging with that red shade spread across his freckled cheeks.</p><p>They moved away from each other, on each side of Rhys’ sofa. Not knowing what to do next, sitting next to each other and waiting. For any move or a cue.</p><p>“I-“ Timothy started.</p><p>“You’re not going back to the med bay,” Rhys announced. “I- God, I’m sounding like a total dick but. I can’t let you there. I will talk it through, we’re both adults and well. I’m their boss.”</p><p>Tim laughed shortly, “So what, is this a kidnapping or somethin’?</p><p>“Not if I bring out the rosé, right?”</p><p>“Mmm, yeah, sold.”</p><p>Promptly, Rhys went around to his little shelf and brought one of the bottles into his hands. Hesitating for a second though, he remembered one detail. A pretty important one too.</p><p>“Tim, uh. How long haven’t you been taking meds?”</p><p>“Uhh. A week?” Timothy’s face went pale for a second. “Wait, are you gonna-“</p><p>“No no! I mean,” Rhys leaned over and tried to smile as earnestly and laid back as possible. “It’s more of a question if I can give it to you.”</p><p>To which he pointed to the pink wine in his hands. Timothy smiled.</p><p>“For sure,” he reassured him. As he saw Rhys come back with the bottle and two glasses, a thought came to his mind. “And how long haven’t <em>you</em> been taking your meds?”</p><p>Rhys side-eyed him, “Pffsh, asshole.” And while pouring the wine right to the glasses on two sides, he added, “A week and something.”</p><p>He added the last part with a sly smile right onto his features. He hasn’t drunk anything yet, but just the idea of Timothy being so close and so… Casually next to him, after everything that happened, made him quite dizzy. So he just gave him the glass and sat down next to him, holding his own shot of rosé.</p><p>“See? Same page,” Timothy shrugged and before taking a sip, said, “Thanks.”</p><p>And Rhys nodded his head knowingly. He turned back to his glass, observing it carefully. Taking sip after sip, his mind still tried to gather what he could even do now. He and Timothy were alone. Away from all the spectacle of the world, of harsh doctors and know-it-all sirens. It was all supposed to be real.</p><p>Time after time, he glanced over to Timothy, sipping his wine as well. He looked relieved for sure. Maybe even more free than in the past couple of months. But there was still something so unspoken, something that might have clogged his mind. Leaning back over the sofa, Timothy propped one of his arms and closed his eyes.</p><p>Another part of Rhys got reminded of that, god. He was such a lightweight, he already started getting dazed.</p><p>Any question or subject he might had taken on have been interrupted by Timothy speaking up.</p><p>“Rhys, can I ask you of something?”</p><p>He furrowed his brows in confusion, “Any time.”</p><p>Timothy’s now skinny fingers tapped carefully onto the glass. Seemingly gathering up either courage or the right words to express himself.</p><p>“Can you… Agh, it’s gonna sound so weird. Can you tell me something from your past?”</p><p>Well, he was kind of right. It did at first sound weird to Rhys. He propped himself on his knee and asked.</p><p>“Why do you want me to say that?”</p><p>Expression on Tim’s face hasn’t changed, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching, “All this time you’ve told me a lot about me or the time we’ve spent together. But you kind of don’t bring up yourself? C’mon, tell me something, can be anything.”</p><p>Rhys took a longer breath. And he’s decided to start how it usually went.</p><p>“Well, I was born on Boreas, you know the one,” he gesticulated encouragingly.</p><p>“The coldest planet in the six galaxies. Know the one,” Timothy answered. There was some additional time where he had to remind himself of even the smallest details, like names of planets and moons around them. God, how glad he was that he was passed that.</p><p>“Mhmm. Mom and dad were pretty wealthy, dad had a small but profitable business back there. I was a single child too, so I never really bothered with watching the money or anything.”</p><p>“Spoiled?” asked Tim, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>“To death,” laughed Rhys and took a sip of his wine. “I took my first courses on Eden-5 with highest marks, but went to college on Hera, with more average ones. And then I landed on Helios with a job opportunity. Spent about 3-4 years there before… You kinda know the rest.”</p><p>Tim leaned closer, “What was it like? On Helios, I mean.”</p><p>“Constant rat race. You couldn’t be satisfied with yourself for even a single second before someone either stabbed you in the back or took your spot.”</p><p>“Damn, that sounds… Terrible.”</p><p>“You know, I’m not gonna act like I haven’t stabbed a few collected backs,” Rhys shrugged. Damn, looking back at himself and realizing what his life has been was… A spectacle for sure. “And what was it all for? Just to please the almighty handsome? All this time, I’ve wanted to be just like him. We all did, actually. Waste of my fucking time.”</p><p>His sight wandered off to his glass, almost drilling, trying to concentrate in a slightest possible way. He took the finishing sip and promptly filled it once more. So much time of his life wasted away for the heartless company. For chasing an impossible dream of so many.</p><p>“I don’t know if it all went completely to waste. It sucked, sure, but you know. You’re here now,” Timothy cooed against him, as they both started moving closer to each other.</p><p>“In the end… Maybe so. At least this is over. That’s why I want to do something… Different with Atlas. I just don’t want to be thrown to the thousandth place again. I want to do something special, and maybe matter for once in my life.”</p><p>The bitter note at the end couldn’t have summed up his feelings better than anything else. Cause in the end, it was all that Rhys striven for, all this time. To matter, to be seen. To not be on some place but at the very top. And to prove it to everyone that he’s capable of doing so. To his own self especially.</p><p>But even without the full explanation, Tim seemed to understand. He put his hand protectively on the one Rhys had on his knee.</p><p>“I know you can do this. Hell, you’re basically doing this every day, right? Rhys, you’re achieving the impossible and just dragging Atlas back from hell and making it your own. Maybe you’re not feeling it now but you matter. So much,” Timothy said with the softest tone, trying to make everything clear for him. He then looked away and added with a hushed tone. “You matter to me.”</p><p>All this time he was looking for a way to prove himself. To everyone around him. So much so that all of his tries ended up being dismissed by everyone around him. He could fix every single issue on Pandora and Hyperions would just give him a quick look. And this constant demand, made him question his own abilities as well.</p><p>But then there was Timothy. Who stood beside him, telling him that what he does matters. And who he is. Seeing him as his own, not a corporate drone. And believing in him endlessly. Even without remembering who he was before.</p><p>Just these several words made Rhys’ heart tremble right in his chest. Weighing each of Tim’s words, making sense of them as a whole. Rhys’ cheeks became instantly warmer, not even thinking of the wine he’s just drunk.</p><p>“Tim…” he started, looking into his delicate stare. “You know, you matter to me too, right? A lot.”</p><p>To which, he just smiled nostalgically, recollecting just several of his past memories, “Oh, I know. You know, besides all that… Bullshit amnesia, I sometimes wish I could’ve met you before.”</p><p>“Before before?”</p><p>“Yeah, like. Seeing how you were on Helios or whatever. Or even just to remember how we were during the Gortys search.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t like me,” Rhys admitted, looking at Tim’s hand still holding his own oh so securely. “I was an asshole. Even bigger asshole than now, I mean. I have no idea how would I even end up if it wasn’t for that failed promotion.”</p><p>“Probably as some sort of coffee boy or you’d repair fast travel stations,” Timothy smirked back. It was obviously reliving for Rhys to know how much his wit was coming back. But in an instant, Tim looked down and brushed his fingers onto the glass. “I feel like no matter what would happen, you still could end the way you are right now. You were always capable of doing so.”</p><p>And at this moment, Tim himself had also finished his own glass of rosé. Without an additional word, Rhys filled it up again and handed it to Timothy. Their hands brushed just for one second, and only now Rhys felt how warm his hands were. As warm as Timothy’s always been, as long as he remembered.</p><p>“Do you really think so?”</p><p>Maybe it was Rhys’ time to break in front of him. That he’s repressed so many things in his life, especially in passing months. Trying to wrap himself up in Atlas responsibilities but according to some (and by “some” he mostly meant Lilith) that didn’t help him at all. Maybe it was about time to let go of all these things.</p><p>“Of course, I do, I have no reason to think otherwise,” Timothy affirmed him. “I sometimes envy you, you know. You always had a starting point and clear, or er, <em>clearer</em> point.”</p><p>“That’s sometimes more of a challenge than a helping hand, Tim.”</p><p>“I guesss but still. Seems about nice.”</p><p>Rhys observed him attentively, analyzing each part. His now distant stare, his casual grip on the glass and each little sip he’s taken. Striking blue both of his eyes and the scar all across his face. Right here with him but still, thinking of something out there.</p><p>“And I envy you sometimes. Cause no matter what life has thrown at you, you always emerge on top. That’s pretty inspiring, if you ask me,” Rhys admitted shortly, trying to steal another one of Tim’s glances.</p><p>“Ehh, I wouldn’t know completely, heh. I just… Wish I finally had a steadier moment,” Timothy sighed heavily. “I really wish I could finally find myself in all this. I’m so sick of learning myself over and over and over. I don’t even remember the last ones but damn. Would be nice to just stay myself for one moment longer.”</p><p>“Tim… I just. I really hope you’ll get this moment to be ehm. To be how you want to be. Without all that glooming bullshit about Jack or anything, I…” Rhys brushed the side of his hair, trying to find the best words for this. “I know who you were, you know. And I can most positively say that you’re better and better every day. People don’t need a dashing Vault Hunter or another Handsome Jack. I think it’s about time the world will know Timothy Lawrence, in all of his glory.”</p><p>And maybe in this moment, this exact moment the doubt in Tim’s eyes was finally fading. The anxiousness and the uncertainty. The constant need of validation of someone else or the questions he himself asked daily. Surely, they were still there. But maybe finally someone else understood.</p><p>Timothy put down the glass of rosé, right to the table beside them. Giving him a troubled glance, Rhys also reluctantly put it down, next to his. And then he felt the grip of Timothy’s hands against his own. Holding them both, getting them close to each other. Just feeling his skin against his own.</p><p>“And maybe the world is in need of knowing who Rhys Strongfork is, you know? Not the Hyperion stooge or a Handsome Jack wannabe. Rhys Strongfork, whose eyes are deeper than the ocean or smile softer than the light of the moon,” Tim murmured, getting so close to him, each word dripping from his lips like honey. “Oh god, ahh, it sounded cheesy as hell, sorry.”</p><p>Speechless at first, Rhys cracked a smile at him, “Got back into writing?”</p><p>“Sure did,” Tim laughed it off, the grip of his hands a little shakier. “You know, it really sucks that we both had to mention lord asshat.” And while stroking Rhys’ hands with his rougher fingertips, he added, “Maybe it’s time to stop looking back at that jackass and… I dunno, decide to make the name of us instead.”</p><p>“I’d love that,” Rhys’ stare got a little different. Dreamier, less focused on the world outside. Once more, everything he needed was right at the reach of his hand. But he stopped himself again. “Wow, the identity crisis is a bitch and a half.”</p><p>“Yeahhh.”</p><p>“Want to drink to that?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>So Rhys reached to the bottle again and promptly filled the glasses again. The alcohol most certainly had gotten into his head but who at this point cared. He gave Timothy his one and raised his own glass knowingly.</p><p>“To beating the shit out of the identity crisis and making it our own,” Rhys announced.</p><p>“And to taking our meds more regularly, maybe,” Tim added.</p><p>Then the click of their glasses against each other.</p><p>Getting one sip of the wine seemed enough for a moment. Or at least this is what they both seemed to think. Rhys leaned back and laughed for a moment. He had no idea if it was from relief or the percentages but damn. That really felt freeing. He glanced over to Timothy, who laughed alongside him. He should definitely stop glancing to his cleavage, Rhys noted to himself.</p><p>As the laughter died off, they looked at each other again. Without a barrier or the awkwardness of the goddamn small talk. Just two of them, with their broken pasts, interlocked presents and hand-in-hand futures.</p><p>Without a single other word, Timothy leaned to him and closed the distance with a hug. A tight embrace, from his well-built arms, cradling his body next to his. Rhys felt him bury his head into the curve of his shoulders. So he quickly leaned in to Tim’s touch, losing himself in it completely.</p><p>“Rhys,” Tim whispered breathlessly.</p><p>“Tim.”</p><p>They stayed embraced, whispering each other’s names tenderly. The one thing no one could take away from them.</p><hr/><p>Rhys woke up in the middle night. Not that it was uncommon for him.</p><p>What <em>was</em> uncommon for him to be woken up in the middle of the night on his couch. With certain Timothy Lawrence, wrapping his arms tightly against his torso. And with his cheek pressed against Rhys’ chest. Yeah, that hasn’t happened lately.</p><p>Adjusting his bleary eyes to the surroundings, Rhys tried to remember more details from yesterday. And so they started to appear – the roof, Pandoran wastelands, the fight and the apartment. They were drinking rosé, of course and… Damn, too many life changing conversations in too little of a time. They continued to talk and talk about everything and nothing, and eventually they fell asleep. Against each other. Huh.</p><p>It all really didn’t seem to matter, as Rhys’ mind once more stopped completely responding. A matter of two things – first, the alcohol and the creeping hangover, obviously. Second… Timothy Lawrence sleeping right beside him.</p><p>His stupid drunken consciousness went back to the time where they both slept in the van, travelling through Pandora. Many times, Rhys had fallen asleep hugged to Timothy, his head perfectly fitting at the arch of his shoulders. He’s also remembered many comments he’s gotten about it. From Fiona, especially. Those indeed were the days.</p><p>But, again… They were alone now. It was just both of them, in Rhys’ apartment, staying the night. Why was it both so suffocating and so gratifying at the same time.</p><p>Timothy let out a small, throaty noise. At first, Rhys was afraid he’d wake him up but nothing suggested so in moments passing. Breathing out, he started recollecting his tangled thoughts.</p><p>Many… Many different thoughts had emerged throughout this time. About himself, about his past, about Atlas, but about Timothy specifically. Oh, so many of them, so many he could’ve just said out and forgotten entirely. And so many that just lingered and stopped to torment him for what seemed to be eternity.</p><p>Well, maybe it was best to start simple. That the man, currently sleeping, hugged to his chest was Timothy Lawrence. Him exactly, the one he’s known for a long time, who have been through the hell and back of Pandora with him. Surely, he was a little different, had several changes. But it was still him. Timothy, his Tim, the one he’d loved more than anyone else.</p><p>Second thing was a little trickier to admit. But… Rhys knew he had to accept the reality of it, once and for all.</p><p>There was a saying that nature doesn’t build in straight lines. Which was bullshit, and Rhys being educated in a technical field, knew this completely. A lot of things, both in life and nature were straight lined, simple, to the point. Yet, there was a whole other set of things who could have never been applied to such.</p><p>Like recovery.</p><p>Recovery was never and will never be that simple and straight lined process. It takes time, effort and patience. There are mistakes on the way, hits and misses of sorts. So in a way, you could’ve said that recovery was like building in curved lines. Sometimes staying on track, other times wandering off. But maybe still trying to catch the correct rhythm and meaning. That’s what Rhys wanted to make of it.</p><p>You could never just demand that someone’s recovery would be straight lined and obvious. It’s never the way. It took understanding and support. A whole lot of things usually denied in the name of progress and trying to keep steady, when in fact you were falling apart. And again, Rhys living in his own personal world of progress and newfangled methods, usually dismissed the thought of something so seemingly simple being so troublesome.</p><p>That was exactly it. Rhys would’ve never demanded that Timothy’s recovery would be linear. And he should never expect this process to be an easy and effortless task. He was ready to forgive and move on, support Timothy the way he was. With the highs and lows of him, trying to get back to reality. Because he deserved it, deserved to finally be his own person.</p><p>So maybe… It was finally time, he saw his own recovery in the same light. Especially since from everything Tim has said to him, he was willing to do just that for Rhys. Forgive and support. Let both of them heal in their own time. And finding their voices, helping each other in the process.</p><p>There. He said it. He could finally breathe out and maybe move on. Lingering to the past never did anyone a favor. Rhys himself tried distancing himself from all the past both from his parents and now the corporate years of Hyperion. Today was today. Today was for Atlas, for recovery, for being the best he possibly could for his beloved Tim. No matter how much of a trial and error it could’ve been.</p><p>And looking at Timothy, he thought that… Maybe curved lines weren’t so bad after all.</p><p>In midst of his stormy thoughts, Rhys felt Tim turn around and grumble something underneath his voice. He then looked at him with his tired eyes and asked, still a little hazed, “Rhys?”</p><p>“Mmhm. One and only.”</p><p>“Hah,” Timothy once more hugged him right against his frame, “That’s good to hear.” As he would probably want to go back and descend to sleep again, he snapped back, his eyes wide in realization, “Oh <em>shit</em>, Rhys, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have, I- God, this is so awkward.”</p><p>“Nonono, Tim, hold up.”</p><p>Rhys wanted to stop him and tell him it’s fine but he had already sat back properly on the couch. Even in the very dim moonlight peeking through the window, he could clearly see how embarrassed Timothy had become. So he arched upwards as well, this time trying to reason with him properly.</p><p>“Tim, it’s fine, c’mon,” Rhys encouraged him again.</p><p>“I should… Probably get going,” Timothy crossed his arms and pressed his lips together in a line.</p><p>“What? No, I’ve told you, you’re staying here now.”</p><p>“I just… Don’t wanna be a nuisance and all…”</p><p>“And you won’t be,” Rhys cooed against him, getting his hand right at his arm, stroking it carefully. “Remember what we’ve talked about? You will never be a nuisance to me.”</p><p>And a sudden spark in Tim’s eyes, “I do remember, yeah.” How rare it seemed to be said by him nowadays. He then added, with a bit of shame behind his words, “I guess I just still can’t believe that Mr. Atlas wants me around in particular.”</p><p>Which couldn’t have made Rhys more perplexed.</p><p>“Wai-wait, what did you just say?” he asked in a small voice, almost ready to crack.</p><p>“Ooh. You know…” the corner of Timothy’s lips seemed to go more up. Not that he himself wanted so. “The Mr. Atlas, the one that runs the entire place, the one that’s charismatic and innovative and a go-getter and all… Wants me. Around.”</p><p>If it was a completely different time of day or if his mind wasn’t probably as hazed after the percentages as it was now, Timothy most likely wouldn’t have said so. But he did. He did, meaning each and every single of his words. His hand moved instinctively to message the back of his neck. But it probably wasn’t due to any pain.</p><p>In this moment, all that was on Rhys’ mind was just the three simple words with Tim’s name added by the end. How perfectly they fitted together.</p><p>Yet, instead he tried to take his cue and take his chance. There might have not been a better moment, “Well, your Mr. Atlas wants Timothy Lawrence around, right? You know, the Timothy Lawrence. Someone so sweet and kind but also adamant and with that spark which no one else has. And by chance, the president of the six galaxies’ cat enthusiasts club.”</p><p>To which Timothy laughed sincerely, ready to accept his words as truth, “Okay. If you say it this way then yeah, it does start to make sense.”</p><p>And Rhys just looked softly at him. As the moonlight illuminated the strands of his hair. He felt as if he was right back at the van, desperately wanting to spend each moment with Timothy. But present was present. They were together in the penthouse, with nobody but their feelings. Maybe it was time to stop chasing the impossible and focus on what they’ve had. Maybe it truly was time to be real.</p><p>“We really need to get more sleep,” he said instead. Oh, goddammit.</p><p>“Yeahh, okay just give me the blanket and I’ll make the place,” Timothy started.</p><p>“What? Tim, you’ve been sleeping on that bed in med bay, that’s honestly more like an excuse for bed. I’ll show you around to the bedroom, let’s go.”</p><p>There was no way in hell he was gonna make him just stay here, when there was a perfect space when he could spend the night. Rhys stood up for the couch, determined to do it as he wanted. Damn, maybe Tim also had to include “stubborn” on the list. It just probably wasn’t always a virtue.</p><p>Timothy followed his cue and stood up. He caught Rhys, right by the doorway, taking his hand in his own.</p><p>“C’monn, Rhys, I’m not gonna make you crash on the couch in your own apartment,” his tone was both hopeful and full of care. So much so, Rhys was almost ready to give in.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal. You deserve this sleep more than I d-“ Rhys shook his head as he spoke but once more, Timothy stopped him.</p><p>But this time it was his hand, carefully cupping his cheek. His fingers tenderly brushing his jawline, bringing him even closer to him. With just the fingertips, Timothy started playing with the looser strands of Rhys’ hair. And his thumb protectively caressed his cheek.</p><p>Stars reflected faintly in his eyes, as Rhys almost forgot the breath in his throat.</p><p>“Rhys. Please don’t leave me again.”</p><p>Was all Timothy said. And it was more than enough.</p><p>“I-I’ll stay,” Rhys reassured him, the words slipping heavily. “I will never leave you, Tim.”</p><p>So the delicate smile brightened up Timothy’s face in the dark. But in this moment as well, his sight lowered, his breath seemed a little heavier in his chest and his cheeks just a little warmer. He was so damn gorgeous.</p><p>The distance between them seemed to shorten with each second. His sight focused firstly into Tim’s and then wandered off to his lips. Rhys never felt his heartbeat so rapidly beating in his chest.</p><p>And suddenly it didn’t seem to matter. All that mattered was Timothy, closing off the dreaded distance with a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet, just as Rhys remembered. He was caught off guard first, of course, not believing that it was all happening. But it was. Timothy Lawrence held him, one hand stroking his cheek, the other settling at the small of his back. Kissing him like he never thought he’d be kissed again.</p><p>Rhys sighed against his lips, before finally returning the kiss. Deepening their embrace, desperately trying to get each and every bit of him. Of the man he loved, of the man he longed for, for so long. His own hands buried into Tim’s thick hair, his chest pressing right against his own. Once more, their heartbeats were the only sound that they could hear.</p><p>Each kiss getting more needy, more vivid. Their hands ghosting at each other’s frames, wanting to get closer. For a single moment, Rhys drew back, still staying near and brushing his nose against Timothy’s, “I was hoping you’d…”</p><p>“Yeah, I just kinda got tired of waiting,” Tim answered, kissing him again. And again. And again.</p><p>Third first kiss. Rhys really hoped this time, they finally got it right.</p><hr/><p>“Did you deliver everything?”</p><p>“Yeah and then checked twice to see if everything went to place. I asked Maya to help me out with the tougher stuff. You know, two sirens are better than one.”</p><p>Rhys shuddered. Probably not in his case.</p><p>“That’s… Great to hear, Lilith,” he answered promptly, before remembering another crucial detail. “What about the packages outside of Pandora?”</p><p>“All settled. I just asked several people around and you should be getting ECHOmessages when they will be delivered,” Lilith continued with her report of sorts. “Fiona knows more people than I’d given her credit for.”</p><p>“Ooh. Fiona,” Rhys gave her a side eye, looking up from the documents he had in front of him. Though it was still a bad idea to mess around with a siren, “Yeah, yeah, uhm, I knew she’d be a good help to you.”</p><p>“Sure is. Is that all you want me to do for now, Atlas?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. There are some other things I should handle but… Strictly business things, I will have to handle them on my own.”</p><p>“Good to hear. Well, you know where I am if you need me again. And please remember to pay me properly,” she gave him a half salute and headed back to the door.</p><p>Yet, just as she was ready to head back to her Crimson Raiders, she stopped by the doorway. Rhys noticed that immediately and put the documents away. Ah. The déjà vu feeling.</p><p>“I’ve never really told you but you are looking really good now,” Lilith remarked.</p><p>“If you wanted to flirt with me, you should know that I’m already taken,” Rhys scoffed underneath his breath.</p><p>“Oh, I obviously know that. Tim constantly talks about you. I didn’t mean it that way, though. More as in, you really took your time and it paid off. Gotta say, I’m pretty impressed. Just a month ago you looked, as if you were ready to collapse on the floor and your brain would leak through your ears,” she couldn’t stop messing with him, it was apparent. She crossed her arms right at her chest but still smiled somewhat sincerely.</p><p>“Well… A lot has changed, you know. I want to treat Atlas seriously and give it my best. It took some trial and error but hey, nothing I can’t handle,” Rhys smirked knowingly. “As well as treating some people way more seriously than before.”</p><p>There were more things to that obviously. Long talks with his own doctors, trying to find the proper coping mechanisms. Learning new things, organizing his life as he needed. The presence and support of one Timothy Lawrence also had more than a good significance there.</p><p>And maybe the fact that he started regularly taking Prozac. That might have also helped his case.</p><p>“Can’t argue with any of these,” Lilith jerked her head knowingly. “Tim looks better too.”</p><p>“I know, right? Finally doctors have been giving me good news.”</p><p>Not only doctors, obviously. Timothy himself looked as he was getting back to his track. He still couldn’t remember a single thing from the past and there were moments when he was ready to break. But Rhys never minded. He was just there to listen and help, however he could.</p><p>There was a long road before them but hell, looking into his eyes, Rhys knew it was worth it in the end.</p><p>“That’s honestly great to hear. I should finally stop by him again, congratulate him, on… Well, everything,” Lilith hummed to herself. “Right, anyway, I gotta head back to Sanctuary now. Call me, if you need me.”</p><p>She took several steps right to the doorway. Goddammit, whenever she was there, she forgot thousands of stuff she was supposed to tell Rhys. Usually, she didn’t care, she just left him longer notes via ECHOs or told him other times. But this one was too important to hold off.</p><p>“Hey, one more thing?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Lilith smiled. This time without a tinge of irony behind her.</p><p>“Welcome back, Atlas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u SO MUCH for reading this one 💖💙</p><p>here are some of my notes afterwards:<br/>- obvs, everything I've said abt Rhys' backstory is from my headcanons. Boreas is a planet I invented, the rest is from canon. feel free to ask abt my hcs! but be aware, it's gonna get lengthy lol<br/>- Tim and Rhys' weapon choices are based on Spok's and mine fave weapons. while their characters usually have snipers, my absolute faves are launchers. that's why Tim and Rhys respecitvely use a sniper and a launcher. I imagined that Tim's first sniper might have been an Omni-Cannon, since it's a Hyperion sniper only available in tps, and its red text says "state of the art". this fact is ultimately useless to u<br/>- have u noticed that all characters here besides Jack are linked with the color red? wack<br/>- the song that Rhys thought of is Cutting Crew's "(I Just) Died In Your Arms". yes, I specifically wrote this to myself in my notes<br/>- they're drinking rosé bc it's my fave wine lol<br/>- actually, I hate Prometheus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>